New kid, New school, New secrets
by Inafictionworld
Summary: Haley is a new student. She's a little on the weird side and out there. She left friends and enemies at her old school, but with loss there is gain. My second story! 23th chapter up! T for swearing...
1. New kid

Wahoo! My 2nd story! I hope u enjoy it! I just had to do this! U may proceed to read! wow, i'm a poet and i kinda sorta knew it _! thoughts_

**in the book**

* * *

"Wow, this school is big. I hope I can find my dorm." said Haley walking in the hallway of the girls dorms with her 4 bags in her hands and on her back. She kept searching for dorm 304. AN: btw Haley's wearing a caprie turquoise shirt, a jean vest, jeans, vans, with her hair up in a low ponytail with a backwards navy blue Red Sox viser. Finally, she found it. When she opened the door to her dorm she saw a bed, a closet, and desk. She threw her bags on her bed and looked out her window. Clouds covered the sky. She smiled; most people didn't like rain but she loved it! People thought she was weird for that reason and others too. But that couldn't change her opinion. She walked over to her biggest bag and opened it.

"Hey Teddy you have a nice nap." said Haley taking out her hamster cage with her hamster Teddy in it and put the cage on the ground. She opened the closet and put the cage inside. She took out the food and bedding and put them next to the cage and closed the doors. She walked over to her other bag where her Ipod was. She took it out, put her headphones on, and put on Unfaithful one of her favorite songs at moment. She walked out her door an walked to the principal's office to get her schedule and stuff.

When she got to the office she walked in and took a seat in one of the chairs next to a boy with purple pants and shirt. His hair went straight up that probably needing a lot of hair gell with a purple spot in the middle of his hair.

"Hey." said the guy with the hair with a smile.

"Hi." said Haley taking out her headphones and putting them in her pocket.

"I'm Odd." said Odd.

"I'm Haley. I'm new here." said Haley.

"Cool." said Odd.

"Odd, you can go in." said the secretary.

"Here we go." mumbled Odd getting up and heading for the door.

"Are you the Haley Scollin?" asked the secretary.

"Yes." answered Haley looking up.

"After Odd gets out you may go in." said the secretary.

"Kay." answered Haley.

" Great 2 hours detention. Just peachy." said Odd sarcasticly slumping walking out of the office.

Haley got up and walked into the office.

"Hello, you must be the new student." said Mr. Delamas.

"Yes." said Haley.

"I see you are a good student and doesn't get in trouble. There are a few rules that I should tell you. one. no pets. two. if you get 3 detentions in a week you will be suspened.

three. no cell phones during class. Do you have all that?" asked Mr. Delamas.

"Yes, but I was wondering is in all pets that aren't allowed or just dogs and cats." asked Haley. _please just cats and dogs. please just cats and dogs._

"All pets are not allowed." said Mr. Delamas.

"Okay just wondering." _dang it._

"You can get your schedule from the secretary."

"Okay." said Haley leaving.

"Here is your schedule." said the secretary.

"Thank you." said Haley taking it and leaving.

When Haley got to her room she got her math stuff and left for her first class.

"Take a seat next to Odd." said the teacher.

"We meet again." said Odd.

"yep." said Haley taking out her little book and started writing in it.

Riiiiingg! The bell made Haley jump.

"Please do pg 146 for homework." said the teacher while the kids walked out of the room. Haley grabbed her stuff and left, but didn't realize she dropped her book.

"Hey you dropped your book!" yelled Odd but haley had already left. he opened up the book and read what was in side: **This book is my means of escape. **1st pg

**I will never be a necessity,**

**just someone on the sidelines.**

**watching,**

**hearing,**

**and thinking,**

**Thinking about the things that go on around me,**

**watching the things they do,**

**hearing what they say,**

**wondering what they think,**

**never knowing**

**until that they except me**

**and think of me as a necessity.**

2nd pg

_Wow._ thought Odd as he closed the book and walk down the hall and out to the yard.

* * *

i really hope you likedmy story. 5reviews before next chapter!

Haley: who cares about ur stupid story! WHERE THE HECK IS MY BOOK?

Read & Review! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEE!


	2. New Secrets

okay not 5 reveiws but I'm sick of waiting to post so here we go

* * *

"Hey Haley!" said odd who caught up with her.

"Oh hey." said Haley.

"I think you dropped this." said Odd holding out the book only for it to be snatched away by Haley.

"Where did you get this? You didn't read any of did you?"

"Ahhhh, well…"

"You did. Crap. Just don't tell anyone, please." begged Haley.

"Alright I won't tell, but they the one I read was really good. It was the necessity one."

"That one, yah I wrote that one a year ago. My friend and I were in poetic moods that week. Man I miss her. She was one of the only friends that was in a click and still hung out with me in school."

"Well hey at least you left the enemies, even if you might get one here." said odd

"I guess so no one can be as bad as Sabrina. She spread a rumor about me in 7th grade thinking I would care. Pfft." said Haley, "Can I trust you?"

"Yep." said Odd with a goofy grin.

"Well then follow me." said Haley walking off to her dorm with Odd right behind her.

"Looks like the new girl is hanging out with Odd. I think I'll make sure she doesn't." said Sissy walking toward Haley.

"Hi I'm Sissy what's your name." said Sissy with a fake smile.

"Hey I'm Haley. I got go so see ya around. Bye." said Haley walking off with Odd behind her sticking his tongue out at Sissy.

At Haley's dorm…

"Before I let you see it you gotta **promise** you won't tell **anyone**." said Haley standing in front of the closet.

"Ya I promise. Now let me see let me see let me see!" whined Odd with a silly smile on.

Haley opened the closet to where Teddy was.

"Hey fella, how ya doing." said Haley opening the cage and taking out Teddy.

"Cool a hamster." said Odd.

"Yep, his name is Teddy." said Haley holding him, "Wanna pat him?"

"Sure." Said Odd patting him.

"Okay now he's got to go back to bed."

"Okay now you follow me."

"Fine, tomorrow after classes. I got settle in." said Haley putting Teddy away.

"Okay, see ya at supper. I'll introduce you to my friends." Said Odd leaving.

"Kay, bye." said Haley walking over to her suitcase to unpack.

Odd pov

"Hey Ulrich." said Odd walking into their dorm.

"Odd where have you been? I haven't seen you like since last period." asked/said Ulrich putting down the magazine he was reading.

"I was with the new girl, Haley." said Odd taking out kiwi's food.

"Really? Do you like her?" said Ulrich raising his eyebrows. Odd turned towards the window to hide his blushing. "So you **_do_** like her!" said Ulrich pointing out the obvious.

"Well you like Yumi!" said Odd in defense turning around since he was done blushing, but Ulrich turned toward the door so odd couldn't see he was blushing.

"At least I had _time_ to fall in l…wait don't change the subject! It's time for dinner anyways so come on." said Ulrich getting up and opening the door only for Jeremie to fall into the room.

"Just so you know tripped when you opened the door." said Jeremie in defense.

"Yah whatever einstin lets just go to dinner." said Ulrich.

"Finally, food! I'm starving!" said Odd as he was the first to leave but stopped, "i'm goin' go get Haley. Meet up with you at the table."

"Okay loverboy." said Ulrich smirking.

"Shut up."muttered Odd blushing as he walked to Haley's dorm.

* * *

How'd ya like it? good? bad? Tell me what ya think of it.

R&R! Plz!


	3. Races lead to blushes

Knock Knock 

"Who is it?" said Haley.

"Odd."

"Come on in." said Haley as Odd opened the door to find Haley at her computer with her hair down.

"It's time for dinner come on." said Odd.

"Okay just let me put my hair up and grab my viser." Said Haley getting up, putting her hair up and putting her viser on. She also had her laptop in her bag

"Come on you look fabulous hurry up. I'm starving here!"

"Impatience much. Come on I'll race you to the door." said Haley closing the door (not that door. The one at the bottom of the stairs.)

"You're on."

"Ready set go!" said Haley really fast and speed off with Odd right behind her. Down the hall, around the corner, and down the stairs.

"Dam. You can run."

"Duh. I beat my cousin every time!" said Haley with a huge smile, "Now I'm probably going to be hyper after this, maybe."

At the bottom of the stairs there was a wet spot. (I think you can predict what will happen next, but I'm telling you anyways.) Haley slips, Odd slips. You get the idea. They just stare at each other looking like cherries.

"Odd, what happened here?" said Ulrich coming down the stairs with Jeremie and Aeilita.

Click! 

"Sorry I just had to." Said Ulrich holding a camera smiling trying to hold back laughs. Odd got up fast, helped Haley up, she was still in shock staring at the camera.

"Gimme that camera!" said Haley and Odd at the same time, the only difference was Haley started chasing him. Jeremie and Aelita were just enjoying the chase.

Boom! (thunder) 

Haley stopped in her tracks.

"Looks like a storm." said Jeremie looking out the window to see rain.

"Nice." muttered Haley with a smile.

"What?" asked Aelita.

"Oh, I said nice cause I like rain." Said Haley while everyone just starred at her. "Umm, lets get to supper. I'm starving."

"A ya let's go." Said Odd walking towards the door but, Haley ran touching the door first.

"I win." said Haley.

"What? Aww, crap! I forgot about that." Said Odd smacking his head.

"Oh well." Said Haley running out into the rain.

"We'll see you inside." Said Ulirich running to the cafeteria with Jeremie and Aeilita.

"Why do you like rain so much?" asked Odd walking out into the rain.

"I don't know. Something happens when water hits my skin. I just feel most at peace when it rains."

"Oh, um we better get to the cafeteria. I'm starving."

"Ya okay." Said Haley walkin' off to the cafeteria with Odd right next to her.


	4. Another Secret

"I thought you guys would never get here." said Ulrich to Odd who just came in and was heading to the line with Haley.

"Oh well we're here now so who cares." said Odd taking a lot of food as usual, "Man you eat as much as me!"

"So? What you think, I was going to take a salad and say I'm on a diet? Don't think so." said Haley with a smirk seeing Odd chuckle.

"Hey! New girl come ere' a sec." said speak of the devil, Sissi.

"I'll meet you over there in a sec, Odd." said Haley to Odd walking toward Sissi's table, "What ya' want?"

"Excuse me? Your luck I'm even talking to a no body like you. Don't roll your eyes at me." said Sissi with one of those stares.

"I'll roll my eyes if I want, don't want me to, deal with it your highness." said Haley walking away from the surprised and now angry Sissi.

"Nice dis." said Odd with a mouth full of food.

"Thanks. I gotta get back in the habit of dealing with popular princesses." said Haley sitting down across from Odd and next to Ulrich, "I challenge you to a food eating contest."

"Oh your on."

"With or without forks?"

"With."

"Hey, Ulrich can you judge?"

"Ya, sure. On your mark….get set….STUFF!" yelled Ulrich as Haley and Odd shoveled spaghetti and meatballs into there mouths as if they haven't eaten in a month.

"Done!" yelled Odd and Haley at the same time.

"What do ya know? Someone can eat as much as him." said Jeremie looking up from his computer.

"Well I'm full. I'm gonna go back to my room. See ya." said Haley getting up and waving good-bye.

"Yep. See ya." said Odd.

"Well she's nice." said Aeilita.

"Yep. And guess who has a Owww!" yelped Ulrich in pain since Odd kicked him in the shin.

"Well, I'm done so I better go do…some homework." said Odd walking off.

"Sure you are." said Ulrich with a smirk.

Odd's Pov

Odd was walking down the hall when he heard music. He followed the music to the auditorium. When he peeked inside he saw Haley with her laptop open and her hat off with her hair down and she started to sing Nobody's Home by Avirl Lavine

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reasons why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

_She looks beautiful with her hair down_, thought Odd.

Haley's Pov

_Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! Clap! _

"Huh?" said Haley looking at the door to see Odd standing at the door clapping walking toward the stage, "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough to see you can sing. Another secret uncovered. How long have you been singing in private?" asked Odd hopping up on the stage next to Haley.

"Since 6th grade." Said Haley. (they're in 9th grade)

"Wow." said Odd.

"Can you sing?" asked Haley.

"I don't know. The only singing I do is in the shower." said Odd making Haley giggle.

"Let's do an experiment." said Haley.

"What kind of experiment?" asked Odd suspiciously

"Let's see if you can sing."

"I don't know…"

"Please." said Haley with puppy dog eyes.

"Fine, I can't stand the puppy dog eyes." said Odd. _God she's cute,_ thought Odd.

"Okay let's first find a song. How about this one?" said Haley pointing to the screen.

"That one."

"Yep."

"Okay." said Odd. The music started and Odd started to sing.

From underneath the trees, we watch the sky  
Confusing stars for satellites  
I never dreamed that you'd be mine  
But here we are, we're here tonightSinging Amen, I'm alive  
Singing Amen, I'm aliveIf everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died  
And I'm singingAmen I, I'm alive  
Amen I, I'm aliveAnd in the air the fireflies  
Our only light in paradise  
We'll show the world they were wrong  
And teach them all to sing alongSinging Amen I'm alive  
Singing Amen I'm aliveIf everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody died

If everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody diedAnd as we lie beneath the stars  
We realize how small we are  
If they could love like you and me  
Imagine what the world could beIf everyone cared and nobody cried  
If everyone loved and nobody lied  
If everyone shared and swallowed their pride  
We'd see the day when nobody diedWe'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day, we'd see the day  
When nobody died  
We'd see the day when nobody died

"Wahoo, nice pipes." said Haley clapping

"Really?"

"Really. Hey, How about doing a duet?"

"Okay." said Odd looking at the songs she had.


	5. Wow

i must warn you...fluff alert! I hope you like the chappie. ENJOY!

* * *

"You ready?" asked Haley about to put it on the music.

"I think so." Said Odd nervously. He hadn't even known Haley…not even a day and here he was about to sing with her. He was surprised how slow time was going.

"Okay. Here we go." Said Haley putting the music on. (by the way their dancing like in the movie)

Odd:  
We're soarin', flyin'  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach

Haley:  
If we're trying  
So we're breaking free

Odd:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

Haley:  
Creating space between us  
'Til we're separate hearts

Both:  
But your faith it gives me strength  
Strength to believe

Chorus #1  
Odd:  
We're breakin' free  
Haley:  
We're soarin'  
Odd:  
Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Haley:  
If we're trying  
Both:  
Yeah, we're breaking free  
Odd:  
Oh, we're breakin' free  
Haley:  
Ohhhh  
Odd:  
Can you feel it building  
Like a wave the ocean just can't control  
Haley:  
Connected by a feeling  
Ohhh, in our very souls  
Both:  
Rising 'til it lifts us up  
So every one can see

Chorus #2

Odd: We're breakin' free  
Haley: We're soarin'  
Odd: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
Odd:  
If we're trying  
Yeah we're breaking free  
Haley:  
Ohhhh runnin'  
Odd:  
Climbin'  
To get to that place  
Both:  
To be all that we can be  
Odd:  
Now's the time  
Both:  
So we're breaking free  
Odd:  
We're breaking free  
Haley:  
Ohhh , yeah

Odd:  
More than hope  
More than faith  
Haley:  
This is true  
This is fate  
And together

Both:  
We see it comin'  
Odd:  
More than you  
More than me

Haley:  
Not a want, but a need  
Both:  
Both of us breakin' free

Chorus #3  
Haley: Soarin'  
Odd: Flyin'  
Both:  
There's not a star in heaven  
That we can't reach  
If we're trying  
Odd: Yeah we're breaking free  
Haley:  
Breaking free  
Were runnin'  
Odd:  
Ohhhh, climbin'  
Both:  
To get to the place  
To be all that we can be  
Now's the time  
Odd: Now's the time  
Haley: So we're breaking free  
Odd: Ohhh, we're breaking free  
Haley: Ohhhh

Both:  
You know the world can see us  
In a way that's different than who we are

They just starred at each other for only a moment. Seeing that they were both slightly blushing since they were still holding hands. Haley pulled her hand away slowly. Quickly grabbing her stuff and running away to her room leaving Odd on the stage confused.

_Did I do something wrong? Why did she leave? I wish I could of held her hand longer…_thought odd getting off the stage and leaving to go find Haley.

Haley POV

Haley ran down the hall to her room. When she got inside she leaned against t he door and slid down it. She smiled. She felt…different.

* * *

Hope you lliked the fluff fest!

R&R! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAAAAASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSEEEEEEEEEEEE!


	6. Morning

Wahoo! Chappie 6! Tommorrow i have my b-day party and wednesday is my b-day! i can't wait! Anyways, here's the chappie!

* * *

Odd went to the only place she could be…her room. He wondered what he would say. I don't think he's ever been this nervous in his life.

Haley POV

She got up from the door and went over to her laptop and went to AIM to see if Kayla was on. Kayla was someone who Haley met online 2 or 3 yrs ago. Even thou they've never saw each others faces they were still best friends.

Stud304(Haley): heyy

Purplelover(Kayla): hi

Purplelover: wat up

Stud304:alot

Purplelover: anything wrong

Stud304: well I kinda just sang with a guy I just met

Purplelover: u sing

Stud304: ya

Purplelover: cool

Stud304: well see we kinda held hands

Purplelover: awwwwwww

Stud304: and I kinda ran

Purplelover: not the best way to get a guy

Stud304: but I don't like him like that

Purplelover: who ya think ya kiddin' he's the earth and heaven to ya

Stud304:if you think I'm goin' join in ur sadly mistaken

Purplelover: had to try

_KNOCK KNOCK!_

Stud304:brb

Purplelover:k

Purplelover: g2g anyways

-Purplelover has signed off- 

Haley got up from the chair and answered the door.

"Heyy." said Odd.

"Hi."

"W-why did you run?"

"I'm not that sure why. My mind said stay but my legs said run."

"Oh. What's your first class tomorrow?"

"I don't know, come in and I'll check."

"Okay" said Odd coming in and sitting down while Haley found her schedule.

"I have gym and then art. Sweet, my two fav classes."

"Not when Jim's done with you."

"That's ok, I like a challenge."

"Well then you've won the lottery. Hey, what time is it?"

"Umm, about 8."

"Oh crap. I haven't started my homework."

"That stinks for you. All I have is one simple subject." said Haley smiling.

"Well that's peachy for you. I gotta go. I'll get you for breakfast tommorrw." Said Odd leaving.

"Okay. See ya."

"Yep, See ya."

Haley went over to her books and started her homework.

Half-hour later…

'_Finally done'_ thought Haley getting out her laptop to watch some tv online.

Hour or so later…

_Yawn_

'_I guess I should go to bed I gotta get up early tomorrow." _thought Haley. She got up from her chair changed to her pj's and went to bed.

Morning….

Beep! Beep! Beep! Be- Went the alarm as Haley hit the off button. She stumbled out of bed to her computer to put on lime wire and played Colors of the Wind while she got ready.

You think I'm an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places  
I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see  
If the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know ...

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The Earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name

You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew

Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned?  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountains?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sunsweet berries of the Earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once, never wonder what they're worth

The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle, in a hoop that never ends

How high will the sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down, then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon

For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountains  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

You can own the Earth and still  
All you'll own is Earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind

When the song ended Haley had changed from her pj's to capri navy blue sweat pants, a light green short sleeve shirt, her visor on backwards, and her usual vans. (she also had her hair in a messy low ponytail) After she went to wash her face and brush teeth. Then she went back to her room and listened to music. about 1 0 minutes later someone knocks at the door. It's Odd.

"Hey haley."

"Hey. Time for breakfast right?"

"Yep. I got to introduce you to someone else, Before class."

"Okay let's go." said Haley leaving with Odd to the cafeteria.

After breakfast, at the bench…

"Hey guys!" said a tall, japanese girl running up to the bench where everyone was, "Who's that?"

"This is Haley. She got here yesterday. Haley, Yumi. Yumi, Haley." said Odd.

"Hi Haley nice to meet ya." said Yumi shaking hands.

"You to. You're Japanese right?"

"Yep."

"Could you teach me some Japanese? I've been interested in it ever since I started reading manga."

"Ummm,okay. What do you know so far?"

"I hate to interupt but we got 2 minutes to get to gym." said Ulrich.

"Crap!" said odd, "We have to change, too!"

"Not me. I change into my gym clothes when I woke up." said Haley smiling walking off with the gang to gym. Well actually the others were running.

* * *

Liked it? Hated it? Tell me, but if ur going to hate it be nice about it.

R&R! PPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ!


	7. Classes

Wahoo! I updated! Srry 4 the delay, but I when on on vacation last week. (PARTY! Go to Point Seabago Resort if ya want! IT ROCKED PARTIES ON MONDAY & FRIDAY! _! Google it_) Well anyways, u don't want to hear me talk so...ON WITH THE STORY!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, today we'll see your running skills. Who's going first?" asked Jim. One hand was in the air, "Okay you. You're the new student right. Go around the track once."

"Okay." _There they go again with the starring,_ thought Haley.

"Go!" yelled Jim and Haley took off at a pretty fast speed and was back in a 1 minute and 23 seconds, "Wow, your fast. How about joining the track team."

"No…thanks…sir." Said Haley between pants walking over to sit next to Odd.

"I knew you could beat me but you almost beat the school record!" said Odd.

"Who…holds the…record?" said Haley getting her breath back.

"Ulrich."

"Cool."

After running…

"Okay now we're going to play dodgeball. Girls verse Boys. Now separate."

"Sweet! Dodgeball!" said Haley loudly.

"Your weird."said Sissi, "I mean, who **likes **dodgeball."

"Me. Got a problem with that, prissy princess."

"What did you just call me?"

"Prissy. Princess. Do I have to spell it out for you?" said Haley. Sissi gave her a look and walked off with her nose in the air. Jim blew the whistle and balls went flying. Sissi was the first to get out (surprise, surprise). Ulrich and Odd were dodgin' and throwin' like they've been their whole life and the same went for Aeilta and Haley. Everybody was out except for Ulrich, Odd, Aeilta, and Haley. Aeilta got out with a hit from Ulrich, So Haley was the only girl left she dodged 3 balls from Ulrich and Odd didn't throw a thing. Haley did the only possible thing she could think of to distract Ulrich, "Hey is that Yumi kissing Jeremie?"

And of course he turns around. Haley whips him in the back. So now it's just her and Odd. Odd just looks nervous. Haley is read with a ball. Odd won't budge from his spot he mouths 'hit me'. She mouths back 'why'. 'just throw it and I'll tell you soon'. Haley whips the ball and Odd pretends to dodge and gets hit in the leg.

All the girls, except Sissi, congrats Haley. Haley looked over at Odd and there he was just sitting there on the ground. He got up and walked over to Haley.

"Good game. I'll get you next time."

"Keep dreamin'."

At art class…

"Today is a free day. You can just draw whatever you'd like. There's some scrap paper up here for drawing. Begin."

"Dude, this is art class. Nice."

"Yep. Free days rock and it's Friday to top it all off." Said Odd with a smirk.

"Hey what are you drawing Haley?"

"Oh well I'm drawing me as a Water bender." Said Haley getting confused stares from Ulrich and Odd, "You know, someone who can control water."

"Oh, okay. I'm drawing Kiwi."

"Who's Kiwi?" asked Haley looking confused.

"You'll find out later." said Odd.

"Okay… I'll be right back." said Haley getting up and walking over to the teacher.

Haley POV

"Excuse me, Ms. Rowe."

"Yes, Haley."

"I have a few questions."

"Okay. Ask away."

"Is there a drama club?"

"Yep, in fact we're having auditions for the next play on Sunday in the auditorium."

"Okay. One more question, is there a dance anytime soon?"

"There's one next Friday."

"Okay that's all I wanted to know." said Haley walking back to her table.

POV off

"What was that about?" asked Ulrich still drawing.

"I asked if there was a drama club and a dance coming up." said haley seeing Odd suddenly stop drawing at the mention of a dance, "You ok Odd?"

"Ya, I'm fine."

"Okay." said Haley sitting down next to Odd.

After classes and lunch at the bench…

"Yumi, I didn't see you in any of our classes." said Haley.

"Ya, well I'm in 10th grade not 9th."

"Awww, come on. Almost every friend I meet is either older or younger than me…Not that it's a bad thing." said Haley as Yumi giggled.

"So earlier you said you wanted to learn some Japanese. What do you know so far?"

"Well all I really know is idiot, cat, and rat."

"Okay well it's a start. I'll go over some stuff tonight and teach you tomorrow."

"Okay. So Odd, who's Kiwi? I need to know."

"Well, follow me and I'll show you." said Odd as Haley and him walked off to the dorms.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Okay, I think you can figure out what will happen next, but if you want a twist tell me and I'll twist and turn it so you don't kno what the heck is gonna happen!

R&R! Plz!


	8. Kiwi and accidents

Okay. beware of fluff in this chapter. i hope u like it so here we go...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At Odd's dorm…

"Before I let you in you must promise never to tell anyone except the people that were in the group. 'Kay?" said Odd.

"Yah, yah. Cross my heart, hope to die, stick a needle in my eye; you get the point. I promise." Said Haley crossing her arms.

" Okay you promise. Close your eyes." Said Odd as Haley gave him a look, but closed her eyes. Odd led her in and closed the door, "Kiwi come here boy. Good boy. Haley open your eyes."

"A dog!" yelled Haley, Odd covered her mouth.

"Shhhh!" said Odd uncovering her mouth.

"Okay, I just love dogs. Come 'ere Kiwi. Aren't you cute?" _Did you ever find a dog that you didn't think was cute? _Haley could hear her mom saying. She smiled as she rubbed Kiwi's belly.

Back at the bench…

"What do you think is gonna happen there?" asked Ulrich.

"He's gonna show her Kiwi. Hey Jeremie?" said Yumi.

"Yes."

"Do you think we should tell her about XANA?"

"Well maybe. We have to see if she's trustworth first."

"I agree. She seems nice." Said Aeilta.

"Guys, don't tell Odd I told you but-" said Ulrich being cut off by Yumi.

"Let me guess, Odd likes her."

"Yah. How'd you know?"

"Well it's kinda obvious. I mean Odd's well odd and Haley's…different."

"Yah. Think I should go see em'? To see if anything's go on."

"Give it a few minutes." said Yumi.

Back at the dorm…

"Hey Odd?"

"Yah?"

"You know the dance coming up?"

"Y- Yah." Studdered Odd. _Is she going to ask me out?_

"Umm, well I was wondering if you could help me with something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

"Well this is a little embarrassing but I 've never slow danced with anyone before."

"You haven't? So I guess you've never had a boyfriend before?"

"Nope. I never really liked boys before like all the other girls who would drooled over every cute boy they saw."

"Ha! I never thought about it that much but your right. So you want me to help you slow dance?"

"Yah. But if you don't wanna-"

"No that's okay I'd like to help. First, music. Now what do I have what do I have." said Odd going over to his CD's and looked though them, "Found one!"

Odd put in the CD, "Okay so put your hands on my shoulders, and I put my hands on your waist. Got it?"

"Yep. I'm just not too sure about the waist thing."

"Don't worry I'm not a perve." said Odd putting on the music and getting ready, "Just sway with the music. Follow my moves."

This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

"You know I'm surprised that your this good and never slow danced before." said Odd as Haley blushed. _My face feels hot. Am I blushing! I never blush, _thought Haley.

"Well I did take ball room dancing last year." said Haley.

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

One my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Odd and Haley moved closer. (You know, like when they get more comfortable with each other they move in. Close. No she's not leaning on him)

So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving  
Hold on to me and  
never let me go

"Hey Odd I was- am I interrupting something?" said Ulrich standing in the door way with his eyebrow raisied. Haley and Odd stop what they were doing. Their arms shot down by their sides and they backed away quickly.

"Uhhh…Ulrich it's not what it looks like." said Odd holding his arms up.

"Please explain then."

"Ummm… I'm goin' go so bye Ulrich, Odd. Bye Kiwi." said Haley patting Kiwi and leaving.

"Okay, do I want to know?" asked Ulrich walking over to his bed.

"Yes, but I'm not telling you." Said Odd smiling. _That was the best dance I ever danced with a girl. _Thought Odd.

Haley POV

"I can't believe that just happened. I have to tell Kari." Said Haley running over to her computer. She signed on to her Aim and to her luck Kari was on.

Stud304: Kari! Big news!

KyoLuver: What! I was about to go to bed.

Stud304: So what! I have sang with and SLOW danced with someone

KyoLuver: What! Finally! Do u like him?

Stud304: maybe…I don't kno

KyoLuver: Awww…

Stud304: don't start that I beg of u

KyoLuver:Too bad, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Stud304: ; poke

KyoLuver:poke poke

Stud304:sleep poke

KyoLuver: fine by me g2g ttyl

Stud304:ttyl bii!

**-Kyoluver has signed off –**

"I can't believe it. I think I…like him. I haven't liked a boy since 4th grade." Said Haley lieing down on her bed. She lied there for a few minutes then got up and grabbed the stack of Fruits Basket books and started reading them.

2 hrs later….

_Knock knock_

"Who is it?"

"It's Odd."

"Come on in, it's open." said Haley standing up.

"Ummmm, hi."

"H-hi."

"So, ummm, we should go to a dinner."

"Oh, right. Sure." said Haley walking out the door with Odd. They walk down the hall to the stairs, "Wanna race again?"

"Sure. I'll beat you this time."said Odd."

"Yah Sure." said Haley, "Go!" Hale ytakes off down the stairs in first but odd's catching up. They get to the second set of stairs and Haley slips on a patch of wet and falls head back on the stairs.

"Haley! Are you okay? say something!" said Odd franticly. _She's not saying anything and I think she's unconsius. _thought Odd. Odd carried Haley bride style down the stairs to the infirmary.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Didn't see that coming did you? Well i wanted to throw something in there that no one would expect. Did it work?

Something totally off topic but for people who kno One Piece, what do you think about a Angel's fruit or Angel's vegtable cause I'm writing a OP story and I can't decide. tell me what u think.

R&R! PLZ!


	9. Standing up for yourself

Hey! i think this is my longest chappie yet! there was a twist before remember? that just goes to show that you never kno wat to expect from me. Anyways, ON WITH THE STORY!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Dorothy! I need your help!" yelled Odd as he carried Haley near the infirmary door.

"Oh no. Bring her." Said Dorothy looking out the door as Odd brought Haley in, "Set her down here gently. What happened, Odd?"

"We were racing and she slipped and fell back and hit her head on the stairs." Explained Odd.

"Well, according to her records this isn't the first time."

"What?"

"She has had two head injures before. Each five years apart, including this one." Explained Dorothy looking at Haley's health record.

"Wow." Is all Odd could say looking at Haley with sad eyes. _I can't believe that she's had 2 head injuries and can still smile as if nothing has happened, _"What were the injures?"

"Well it says when she was 5 or 6 she got the back of her head cut open and the second one when she was 9 or 10 and had a minor concussion when she was skiing."

"Oh. Will she be okay?"

"Yes, I think so. You better go while I check she over."

"Fine." Said Odd, "I promise you'll be okay." He whispered to Haley before leaving. He walked to the lunchroom to the table where everyone was.

"Hey Odd. Where's Haley?" asked Ulrich.

"Yah, where is she?" asked Aeilta.

"S-she's in the infirmary." Studdered Odd.

"What? What happened?" asked Aeilta.

"Well. We were racing and she slipped and hit her head on the stairs and got knocked out." Said Odd, sitting down.

"Is she okay? Has she waken up?" asked Jeremie.

"No, and this isn't the first time it happened."

"What? It's happened before?" asked Ulrich.

"Twice before." Said Odd.

"Wow."

2 hrs later in the infirmary…

"Where am I?" said Haley feeling her head, "Oh my head."

"Oh good you're awake."

"Who are you?"

" I'm nurse Dorothy. What's the last thing you remember?"

"I remember, someone saying my name before I blacked out. At least I think it was my name."

"So you don't remember anything?"

"No. What happened? Where am I?"

"You slipped and fell back and hit your head on stairs."

"Oh, that would explain why my head hurts so much."

"Okay, you just rest while I call your parents to tell them what happened."

"Umm okay." Said Haley laying down and drifting to sleep. Hours later Haley woke up to light from the window.

"Haley? How are you doing?" asked Odd.

"Yah, you had us worried." Said Yumi. (everyone was there)

"Who are you guys? Do I know you?"

"You don't remember us?" asked Aeilta.

"No. I don't really remember anything."

"Well I'm Odd, this is Ulrich, that's Yumi, Aeilta, and Jeremie. We're the first ones that met you here."

"Oh. You mean I don't live near here."

"Well you sorta do but you didn't all the time."

"Oh."

"Ahhh, Haley your up. Do you feel better?" asked Dorothy walking in the room.

"Well my headache's gone. So you could say that."

"That's very good. You kids should go now, Haley needs to relax. " Said Dorothy.

"Yah well, bye Haley" said Odd.

"Bye Haley feel better." Said Aeilta.

"Bye." Said Jeremie.

"See ya." Said Ulrich.

"Bye. I'll bring you something to do later okay?" said Yumi.

"Okay. Bye guys!" said Haley.

"Haley, do you remember anything yet?"

"Well, I know something happened with Odd, but I don't know what. And I remember that I used to live in Massachusetts, but that's it."

"Well it's something. You should stay here today till the afternoon." Said Dorothy, "How about some music?"

"Okay. I definitely remember music." Said Haley smiling, but she groaned when Dorothy put on…classical music, "Ummm, Dorothy may I change the station?"

"Of course."

"Thank you." Said Haley getting out of bed but almost falling because her legs were weak. She still walked over to the radio and turned it to a rock station and Crash and burn was on by Savage Garden.

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you  
It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

When you feel all alone  
And a loyal friend is hard to find  
You're caught in a one way street  
With the monsters in your head  
When hopes and dreams are far away and  
You feel like you can't face the day

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

And there has always been heartache and pain  
And when it's over you'll breathe again  
You'll breath again

When you feel all alone  
And the world has turned it's back on you  
Give me a moment please  
To tame your wild wild heart

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Let me be the one you call  
If you jump I'll break your fall  
Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
If you need to fall apart  
I can mend a broken heart  
If you need to crash then crash and burn  
You're not alone

Haley started to remember something. She was remembering her friends. Kari, Kayla Martin, Emily, Molly everyone she used to know.

"Dorothy?"

"Yes."

"I'm remembering something."

"That's very good. I think that if you start remembering more things you might be able to go to class Monday and go back to your dorm tonight."

"All right!" said Haley excitedly. 3 hours pasted and she started to remember more things like her family, "Dorothy? Can I go outside?"

"Well…"

"Please."

"Okay but only for a little."

"Thanks, and if it's not much trouble so paper and a pencil?"

"Sure. Drawing will help you relax. Here you go." said Dorothy giving Haley some paper and a pencil.

"Thanks I'll be back before lunch."

"Okay."

Haley walked down the hall to the outside. She went in the woods and sat down under a tree and began to drawing what she saw. a few minutes later she heard crying. Haley got up and went to where she heard the crying come from. It was coming from a little girl with red hair in pigtails. She had her face covered in her arms crying.

"Are you okay?" asked Haley as the girls head slowly raised.

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I can't help seeing someone cry. Now what happened?"

"Well if you must know I was made fun of by Sissi."

"Oh well that I can relate to."

"How? I bet you've never been teased before." said the girl as Haley sat down beside her.

"What, just because I'm a little older means I can't be teased? I have to disagree. I've been teased every time I did something different. I'm called a freak and a weirdo everyday of my life."

"Seriously? You've been teased before?"

"Didn't you hear what I just said? Of course. But the trick is don't show you care. Look them in the eye and just say big whoop! That's what I do and It always works."

"Okay. I'll try, but if it doesn't work I'm blaming you."

"Okay. Now what did Sissi say to make you soo mad."

"She called me little. I'm sick of being called little! Everyone thinks just because We're younger means we don't matter." said the little girl as Haley laughed, "What are you laughing at!"

"Nothing it's just that you got a lot is attitude like me. I bet if you showed that attitude to everyone who called you little than they'd back off."

"Thanks."

"For what?"

"The advice. It made me feel a little better."

"Well then, your welcome."

"By the way my names Milly." said Milly getting up.

"I'm Haley. Now let's go find Sissi and give her some of that raw attitude, just not in a way that can get us in trouble."

"Okay." said Milly walking off with Haley by her side back to the school.

"Hey Milly! I heard Sissi said something to you. Are you okay?" said a girl coming up to them.

"Yah Tamia. I'm fine. By the way this is Haley she's are new advice columnist."

"Really? I'm honored."

"Cool! A new edition to the paper." said Tamia, "We should put up a sign on the bulton board."

"Can I do it?"

"Sure, but don't tell anyone. It should be aynonomous. (sp?)" said Milly.

"Okay. Anyways I got to go back to the infirmary."

"Why do you have to go there?" asked Tamia.

"I slipped yesterday and hit my head on the stairs and blacked out so I'm staying there today. Bye!"

With the gang in Ulrich and Odd's dorm…

"I wonder how she's doing?" said Odd.

"She's probably fine, Odd. Don't worry." said Yumi.

"Yah, I mean, if it's happened before then she's going to be fine." said Jeremie.

"Still. I can't help being worried." said Odd, "I'm going to go see her."

"Okay, lover boy." said Ulrich smirking.

"Shut up." said Odd walking out of the dorm to see Haley.

At the infirmary…

"Dorothy, can I go get my laptop? I'll come right back."

"Okay, but be quick." said Dorothy. Haley walked to the dorms and was on her way to her dorm she bumped into Odd, "Hey Odd."

"Oh hey I was just about to go see how you were doing."

"Oh well I'm fine. I was just goin' to get my laptop wanna come for the walk?"

"Sure." said Odd. They walked down the hall to find Sissi teasing Milly. Odd was about to intervene but Haley stopped him, "No let her deal with it." Milly looked over and saw Haley.

"Milly your such a little wimpy girl." said Sissi meanly.

"I wouldn't have said that if I was you." said Haley smirking, crossing her arms.

"Stay out of this, new girl." said Sissi.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE! I'M SICK AND TIRED OF YOU SO JUST SHUT IT!" screamed Milly shocking Sissi and Odd.

Haley smiled and said to Milly, "Way to go. How does it feel to stick up to the Prissy Princess of the school?"

"It feels awesome!" said Milly. Sissi stormed away and Odd was still a little shocked but smiled.

"By the way if you need to give me any **business **letters or anything I live in dorm 304. 'Kay?" said Haley.

"Oh okay." said Milly, "I'll probably have some tomorrow or around then."

"Okay, well bye."

At Haley's dorm…

"How do you know Milly?" asked Odd.

"I met her when I was drawing in the woods." said Haley.

_I have to ask now, I just have to. _thought Odd.

"Haley?"

"Yah."

"There's a dance coming up."

"Yah. What about it?"

"I was wondering if you wanted to­-" said Odd but was cut off by his phone going off. He looked at his phone and it said:

SOS

XANA

J.

_Now of all times! _thought Odd. "I got to go do something now."

"What is it?"

"I can't say."

"Oh okay." said Haley as Odd got up and left. Haley looked out the window to see odd going into the woods. _Well if he's not goin' tell me then I'm gonna follow him. _thought Haley as she got up and went to the woods to follow Odd.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How was it? I need ideas of what to do so go right ahead and tell me urs.

R&R PLZ!


	10. Say What!

yo! srry it took a while for this chappie but school started up. sniff Oh well! it's here now so it doesn't matter! it's nice and looooooong. On with it!

* * *

In the woods…

"You just had to call me. Didn't you? I was this close to asking Haley out."

"Really? Well congrats. You get to try again tomorrow." said Ulrich going down the sewer. Odd was about to go down but then someone showed up in the bushes. He held up his hand an energy ball shot out of his hand.

"Odd watch out!" yelled Haley running out of the bushes and pushing Odd out of the way of the beam just in time to get him away, but the beam hit her side instead.

"Haley! What are you doing here? You're hurt! We have to back to the infirmary!" said Odd frantically. The boy possessed was coming closer.

"No. Go to where you need to go I'll deal with him." said Haley struggling to get up.

"No, Haley you come with me quickly. Down the sewer hole." said Odd helping Haley down the hole. The kid shot another energy ball at Odd. Direct hit. Odd fell down the sewer hole.

"Odd!" yelled Haley jumping off the ladder to the ground. She winced when she hit the ground and ran over to Odd.

"Haley? What are you doing here what happened?" said Yumi running over to them. She knelt next to Haley who was leaning over Odd.

"I followed Odd to the sewer hole and then I saw a guy who looked possessed or something raised his arm and energy came to his hand and shot out of it. I pushed Odd out of the way and got hit here," said Haley showing Yumi her side that had been hit and the a part of her shirt had ripped off so you could see a cut, "and then he shot another energy blast and it hit Odd and he fell down here."

"It looks like he got knocked out, but I'm not surprised." said Yumi looking at Odd, "We better get him to the factory."

"Okay, lead the way and I'll carry Odd." said haley picking up Odd potatoes sack style.

"Are you sure you can carry him?" said Yumi looking concerned.

"Oww…yeah I'll be fine. I have an older brother." said Haley with a broken smile.

"Okay…if your sure. This way." said Yumi guideing Haley the way.

10 minutes later…

"Just a little farther." said Yumi helping Haley carry Odd up the ladder. They entered the factory to find Ulrich waiting at the ropes.

"What happened? How'd she get here?" asked Ulrich starring at Haley's cut and her carrying Odd.

"Tell you later…ahhh." said Haley grabbing her side in pain.

"Let me help you." said Ulrich jogging over to Haley.

"No. I'm fine." said Haley gritting her teeth. She walked over to the ropes. _How the hell am I gonna do this?_ thought Haley. Haley put Odd under her arm and grabbed a rope.

"What are you doing?" asked Ulrich.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" said Haley in a ticked off voice. She swung on the rope and landed shakily. Ulrich and Yumi look at each other in shock. they went to the ropes and swung down. They went over to the elevator and went to where the super computer was.

"Lean him up right here." instructed Yumi.

"What happened?" asked Aeilta running over to them.

"Odd got hit and fell down the sewer hole." explained Yumi. Haley checked his pulse. It was fast the nit slowed down and sped back up again.

"He has to wake up soon or he may go in a coma. I'm positive." said Haley. (She took a nurse course.)

"I know a way that will wake him up." said Ulrich with an evil smirk.

"Okay do I wanna know what's going on in you mind right now?" asked Haley suspiciously.

"Come 'ere." said Ulrich to Haley. Haley came over and Ulrich whispered, "Kiss him."

"WHAT!" screamed Haley freaking out.

"That will shock him up." said Ulrich smirking still.

"What? Do what?" said Yumi feeling left out. Aeilta wanted to know, too. Jeremie was in just as much shock but didn't move from his seat. (just in case you guys were wondering)

"I've never done that before though."

"Why not practice on a unconsius guy."

"Fine." said Haley stubbornly. She leaned in and was blushing like a tomatoe. She was so close she could feel him breathing and just jolted back, "No I can't."

"Just do. If it makes you feel better I was forced to kiss Sissi before." said Ulrich with a shiver down his back.

"Do it already!" yelled Yumi.

"Okay, okay." said Haley. (Kari-chan your just eating this up aren't you:-p) Haley leaned in for another try. Then Yumi shoved her face forward into Odd's. Their lips connected.

Odd's (yes Odd) POV

_I feel something warm on my lips. _thought Odd. He slowly opened his eyes to see Haley kissing him. At first he was in shock but then he kissed back. Haley opened her eyes when she felt something press back. She jolted back.

_What just happened? DID SHE JUST KISS ME? _thought Odd. Haley felt her lips still in mild shock.

POV off

"Were you just kissing me?" said Odd pointing at Haley.

"Ulrich told me to!" yelled Haley, "Ahhh." Haley held her wound as she let out that yelp of pain.

"Are you okay?" asked Odd.

"I'M FINE!" yelled Haley. Odd jumped in shock.

"Okay now that everyone's here go to the scanners." said Jeremie.

"What about me?" asked Haley standing up as everyone else headed to the elevator.

"You stay here."

"But I want to help."

"You've helped enough. You kept us entertained and gave Odd a dream come true." said Ulrich smirking as Odd blushed.

"Shut up Ulrich. I wanna help." said Haley getting ticked.

"Too bad, Stay here." said Jeremie.

"Fine." said Haley pouting. Everyone head down to the scanners, Haley went over to the super computer next to Jeremie. (I don't feel like typing the whole scan thing so I'm not going to.)

"Okay the tower is straight ahead." said Jeremie into the mic. They head forward and there were five crabs.

"Laser arrows!" yelled Odd hitting three.

"Triangleate!" yelled Ulrich circling the crab and slashing it's legs while Yumi hit it with her fan. The last one was cornering Aeilta but Odd hit it. Aeita went into the tower.

"Return to the past now." said Jeremie hitting the button.

"Wait a sec return to t-"Haley was cut off by the return trip.

At Haley's dorm…

"I met her when I was drawing in the woods." said Haley getting her laptop.

_I'm gonna kill Jeremie. _thought Odd.

"Well I better head back to the infirmary."

"Wait."

"Yeah?"

"Umm…how about you call and see if you can come with me and the other guys?"

"Okay. One sec." said Haley getting out her cell phone and call Dorothy. _I can't believe I choked. _thought Odd. "She said okay and that I could say in the dorms again."

"Cool. Come on let's go." said Odd walking to the door.

"Okay." said Haley following him.

At the bench…

"Hey guys!" said Haley waving as she came to the bench.

"Hey Haley. How ya doing?"

"Much better."

"Hey Odd, come 'ere a sec." said Ulrich stepping away from the bench.

"What's up?"

"You hate Jeremie don't you?"

"At the moment yes. Very much."

"Yeah well at least one of you still remember it."

"I guess." said Odd as they headed back over to the bench.

"Hi Yumi." said William coming up to the group.

"Hi." said Yumi.

"I was wondering if you wanted to go with me to the dance?"

"No thanks." said Yumi plainly.

"You sure?"

"Yes. Positive."

"Ummm…okay then." said William, "Who are you?"

"I'm Haley. The new student."

"Cool. I'm William. Well see ya guys." said William walking away.

"I almost forgot! I have to make that flier." said Haley opening up her laptop and started making the flier.

"What the flier for?" asked Aeilta.

"It's for Milly and Tamia's paper. There's an advice column now so they need a flier to put on the bulletin board so they asked me to make the flier." said Haley making the flier.

"Oh. Who's the advice giver?" asked Aeilta.

"I don't know. It's anonymous." lied Haley.

"So when does the column go out." asked Ulrich.

"I think in two days or something like that. Done. What do you think guys?" said haley showing them the flier. It read:

Need advice but to emberassed to ask your friends?

Then you need to ask Destiny.

E-mail her at (AN:not a real address)

She will give the best advice she can.

"That's really good. How'd you do it so fast?" asked Yumi.

"I already had an idea in my head so it was easy from there." said Haley smiling, "The only problem is that I don't have a printer."

"Jeremie has one. " said Aeilta as Jeremie looked up at the metion of his name.

"Huh?" said Jeremie.

"Can I use your printer Jeremie?"

"Yeah, sure."

"Great can I go use it now."

"Yes."

"I'll need your key."

"Oh yeah. Here." said Jeremie taking the key out of his pocket and giving it to Haley.

"Thanks. Well be right back." said Haley getting up and walking to Jeremie's dorm.

"Wait up! I'll come too!" said Odd running up to Haley.

"Okay."

10 minutes later…

"He has a lot of computer stuff in here." said Haley walking into the room with Odd right next to her.

" Yep. That's Jeremie, computer geek." said Odd smirking.

"Geeks are cool nerds." said Haley laughing as she plugged into the printer.

"Huh?"

"A jokes not funny if you have to explain it." said Haley collecting the papers and leaving to give Jeremie his key and hang up the fliers with Odd with her the whole time.

* * *

Like it? TELL ME!

R&R!

PPPPPLLLLLLEEEEEEAAAAAAASSSSSSSSEEEEEE!

the faster u do the faster i start to write!


	11. Shock in many ways

I really hope you like this chapter cause it has a lot of shock in it.

* * *

"What a day!" said Haley putting on her sleeping shirt.

_You've got mail, _went her computer. She walked over to her laptop and sat down it was her first advice asker. It said:

Dear Destiny,

I really like this girl but I she either doesn't like me or is playing hard to get. I asked her to the dance and she turned me down flat out. What should I do cause I don't wanna go to the dance without a date? XD

Signed,

Dateless

After Haley thought awhile then she wrote:

Dear Dateless,

Ah love problems. Well, since the dance is Friday ask again soon and if she turns you down again try asking someone else.You might like her a little better and hey who knows? She might like you in return.

Signed,

Destiny

After she said it she said hi to Teddy and cuddled up in bed to sleep peacefully.

7:05 AM Monday (Who cares about Sunday) …

Haley waddled out of bed sleepily to her computer and put on It Sucks to be me. She got up and changed. She turned off her music. She had put on a big red t-shirt that said 'I put ketchup on my ketchup' and jeans. After she put her hair up in a low ponytail she left to go to breakfast.

"Nice shirt." said Ulrich smirking as Haley got to the lunchroom. She smiled.

"I would hope so since it's true." answered Haley, "Where's Odd?"

"He's probably still sleeping. He was up have of the night thinking." said Ulrich sitting at the table.

"Should I go wake him? If he doesn't get here soon all the food will be gone." said Haley.

"Sure. It'll be open." said Ulrich taking a bite of him roll.

"Kay. Be right back." said Haley taking off for Odd's dorm.

5 minutes later…

"Hey Odd come…on?" said Haley opening the door to see Odd with his shirt off. Kiwi was eating his breakfast.

"Uhhhhhh…" said Odd blushing.

"Heh...k...uhh...this is an awkward moment." said Haley smirking and scratching her head.

"Ummm, yeah." said Odd grabbing his shirt.

"It could be worse. You could of walked in on me." said Haley as Odd just stared at her, "Don't even think of picturing that."

"Haha, don't worry. I'm no perve." said Odd. _Must not picture that… Must not picture that… _thought Odd putting his shirt on. "Let's get to breakfast." said Odd sitting down on his bed to put his shoes on. Haley sat down next to him.

"Hey Odd?"

"Yeah?" said Odd looking up. Haley kissed him on the cheek quickly (He blushed), "What was that for?"

"For not picturing that like most guys would've."

"Oh well, I'll never picture any thing like that."

"Nice try. Come on, if we don't get to breakfast soon Ulrich might think of something weird." said Haley standing up and heading for the door.

"Haley?" asked Odd.

"Yeah?"

"Ummmm…would…n-never mind." said Odd. _I'm an idiot and stupid, _thought Odd.

"Um, okay." said Haley walking off with Odd behind her.

5 minutes later in the lunchroom…

"I'll get the food you head to the table." afford Odd getting in line.

"Okay." said Haley walking off.

"Hey new girl, truth or dare." asked Sissy scooting her chair out so Haley couldn't get by.

"Dare. Bring it." said Haley crossing her arms.

"Go put on a skirt."

"Yeah right."

"What are you? Scared Odd might stare."

"N-no. I don't have one."

"Sure you don't. Find one and go put it on or I'll tell everyone you like Odd."

"Fine." muttered Haley stomping off.

"Where you going?" asked Odd holding the trays.

"Sorry I gotta go, but I'll be back."

"Umm, okay?" said Odd as Haley walked off.

At Haley's dorm…

"I can't believe I'm doing this." said Haley taking out her pants to put on her jean skirt that went a little above her knees with shorts under them. She found a blue t-shirt and put it on. She left the dorm and walked back to the lunchroom scowling the whole way and getting compliments from the girls and whistles from the boys.

"Wow. Look at Haley." said Aeilta pointing to Haley as she came in the lunch room and walked to the table sat down with a thump and stuffed the food in her mouth.

"You…look…umm…" said Ulrich.

"Don't even finish that sentence or I'll swear my ass off at you." said Haley clearly pissed off.

"Touchy." muttered Ulrich.

"What was that?" asked Haley glaring.

"Nothing."

At the bench after lunch…

"Hey... Whoa." said Yumi walking over to the bench seeing Haley in a skirt.

"I don't wanna talk about it." said Haley.

"No. You look good." said Yumi, "Not again."

"Hey Yumi." said William coming over to the gang, "I was wondering if you wanted to-"

"No." said Yumi.

"How about you?" asked William to Haley.

"Me?"

"Yep."

"Umm, sure." said Haley not noticing Odd was in shock. _THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING!_, thought Odd with his mouth hanging open.

"See ya Friday. What dorm?"

"304."

"Okay see ya then." said William walking off.

"Bye." said Haley noticing Odd, "What?"

"Nothing he's just…odd." said Ulrich. _Man did he miss out, _thought Ulrich. The week went by so fast that the next thing they knew it was Friday afternoon. Ulrich asked Yumi. Aeilta was Djing so Jeremie was just goin' sit at a table for the most part. Odd was going with no one but was still gonna go.

"How about you guys come over my house before the dance so we can get ready?" asked Yumi to the girls.

"Okay." said Aeilta.

"Yeah okay. I can bring my hair streaker." said Haley.

"Great! So its set we'll meet the guys here and come over at about 7 since the dance starts at 8:30."

"I have to tell William or he'll go an empty dorm." said Haley.

"Well, there he is." said Jeremie looking up from his laptop.

"Oh well, be right back." said Haley running over to William. Odd was very depressed. He wanted to go to the dance with her. He lost every chance that he had had. Haley walked back over to the group, "'Kay it's set."

"Just peachy." said Odd with a little anger in his voice.

"What's your damage Odd? You've been ticked off ever since William asked me out." asked Haley.

"Nothin'. I'm goin to my dorm." said Odd running off. Haley ran after him and when she got up to him she grabbed his arm.

"What's wrong?" asked Haley.

"Nothing." said Odd turning his head not looking at her.

"Odd," said Haley as she touched his left cheek and turning it to face her, "Tell me what's wrong. I know something up I'm not stumb."

"I…I…I LIKE YOU, OKAY!" screamed Odd covering his mouth as soon as those words left his mouth.

"W-what?" mumbled Haley in shock she just stood there. Odd ran off to the roof. _It's over, it's over. She knows... _thought Odd reaching the roof and just sitting there while tears streamed down his face. He didn't know why he was crying but they just needed to come out.

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out what his intentions were about  
That's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head_

"I can't believe it…He likes me…" said Haley holding her head in her hands.

"He has for awhile." said Ulrich sitting down next Haley.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

"Why, why did I have to blurt that out…" Odd asked himself laying down on the roof.

_She's beautiful as usual with bruises on her ego and  
Her killer instinct tells her to beware of evil men  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head  
And that's what you get for falling again  
You can never get 'em out of your head_

"I'm gonna go for a walk so see ya." said Haley walking off with her hands in her pockets. She walked in the woods for a little while until she found a good climbing tree. She climbed up and just sat there looking off into the horizon.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

"I an idiot." said Odd looking off into the horizon. He looked at the woods seeing Haley in the tree. He smiled.

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love_

_Pretty girl, pretty girl_

_Pretty girl is suffering, while he confesses everything  
Pretty soon she'll figure out  
You can never get 'em out of your head_

Haley climbed down the tree and walked to her dorm. As she entered her dorm she took out Teddy and put him in his ball. She layed down on her bed a just closed her eyes as a picture of Odd flashed in her mind. The time they fell on the stairs and their faces were inches away. At the time it would have been like in one of those movie where he leans in and kisses her but she thought that would never happen but now she didn't know what to think.

_It's the way  
That he makes you cry  
It's the way  
That he in your mind  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love_

_It's the way  
That he makes you feel  
It's the way  
That he kisses you  
It's the way  
That he makes you fall in love  
Love_

6:45 pm…

_Knock knock_

Haley got up from where she was lying and got the door. It was Aeilta.

"You ready to head over to Yumi's?" asked Aeilta. She had jeans and a pink shirt with her to change into.

"Sure. Let me get my stuff. Come on in." said Haley walking over to her dresser to get out jeans and a blue tube top with a jean vest.

"What's that?" asked Aeilta pointing to Teddy in the ball.

"That's my hamster Teddy. Wanna pat him?"

"Sure. Hey cutie." said Aeilta patting Teddy.

"Yep sure is. Okay I'm ready." said Haley putting Teddy away and grabbing her stuff.

"Okay let's go." said Aeilta leaving to go to Yumi's with Haley.

In Yumi's room…

"Okay how about we change first." said Yumi.

"I call the bathroom first." Haley said automaticly.

"Fine." said Yumi.

"I call this room!" Aeita called.

"Aww come on. you mean I have to wait." said Yumi.

"Yep. Now I'm gonna go before someone else gets to the bathroom first." said Haley grabbing her clothes and head to the bathroom. As she came out of Yumi's room she saw Hiroki stare at her and they were off. Haley got there first.

"I can't believe I got beat by a girl."

"Get use to it kid." said Haley from inside the bathroom. After everyone changed they did their hair. Then their make-up which they had to force Haley to wear and it only took them 45 minutes to do everything.

In Odd and Ulrichs dorm…

"Ulrich?" asked Odd.

"Yeah? "

"Does Haley hate me now?"

"No."

"But she looked so upset when I told her."

"She wasn't. Just in shock. "

"Are you sure?"

"Positive. Now let's get going." said Ulrich heading for the door.

"You go ahead. I'll see you there."

"Okay. See ya."

"See ya." said Odd. _This is no longer just a crush. I think I…I love her. _thought Odd patting Kiwi. He got up and got changed and left for the gym.

* * *

Song: Pretty Girl by Sugarcult

like it? hate it? tell me!

R&R! PLEASE!


	12. Kisses, Kicks, & Tears

Yo! I bet you can't wait for this chappie? well then let's get to it!

* * *

"Hey guys!" said Yumi as Aeilta, Haley and her came to where the guys were. Yumi was wearing black pants and a red tank-top with red streaks in her hair. She had dark red eye shadow, and light pink blush barely noticeable on but no lipstick. Aeilta had jeans and a pink hoodie tank-top with yellow streaks in her hair. She had pink eyeshadow on a touch of blush and lip gloss. Haley had jeans and a blue tube top with purple stripes and jean vest with purple streaks in her hair. (her hair was down) She had light purple eye shadow, barely any blush, and a lipstick that just made her lips darker. (Use your imagination for the guys)

"Wow." said Ulrich when he saw Yumi.

"You look hot." Said William to Haley. Haley blushed slightly.

"You look…wow." is all Jeremie could say looking at Aeilta.

"Hee hee. I'll take that as a compliment." said Aeilta.

"Where's Odd? Isn't he coming?" asked Haley as William put his arm around herand she shrugged it off.

"Umm…I think he's gonna catch up later." said Ulrich.

"Oh. Come on! I have energy to let go!" said Haley walking to the gym with William and the rest.

At the gym…

"Oh, wow! This way better than the back of a hall." said Haley laughing. Aeilta ran up to the Dj booth.

"Are you ready to dance?" Aeilta asked the crowd. They all screamed and the light went on and the songs started to blast from speakers.

"Why isn't anyone dancing yet?" asked Haley.

"Someone needs to dance first and the rest will follow." said Yumi.

"Oh really." said Haley with a smirk on her face. She walked out to the dance floor and started dancing like she did this everyday. Yumi, Ulrich, and William as for the whole gym was in shock.

"Come on Ulrich let's dance!" said Yumi pulling on his arm.

"Ummm…I can't dance." said Ulrich.

"Soooo…" said Yumi in a teasing voice, "Hey Haley! He won't dance."

"Oh really?" said Haley still dancing alone. She danced over to Ulrich and grabbed him and pulled at the same time as Yumi and he was flung onto the dance floor.

"Now dance." said Yumi dancing next to him with Haley. Ulrich started to dance alittle.

"We've done the impossible! He's dancing! Let's give him a hand!" Haley to the crowd and strangle enough they clapped. Some more people started dancing and before they knew it everyone was dancing.

"Go Haley, Go Haley!" chanted Yumi as the rest started started to chant to.

"Hey Ulrich." said Odd walking up behind Ulrich. He was wearing a purple flame shirt and baggy jeans.

"Where have you been? Haley asked for you."

"Really? "

"Yep how about you go say hi!" said Ulrich pushing Odd into the circle where Haley was dancing. He was gonna kill Ulrich if this didn't go well, "DANCE OFF!"

"Dance off, dance off!" chanted the crowd. No matter what Odd was gonna kill him. Odd started dancing and he actually wasn't half bad. Then it Haley got down and funky to the extreme. Odd tried to surpass her but he failed.

"I think we must decide will the 2 dancers on up to the stage." said Aeilta from the booth turning the music down as Odd and Haley ran up to the stage. Aeilta put her hand over Odd and there was good amount of screaming. Haley got the whole shabang, "Looks like we have a winner! Haley Scollin from Boston!" The crowd went crazy. Odd shook hands with Haley and smiled. Haley and Odd jumped off the stage at the same time and went their separate ways. Haley went over to Yumi and Odd to Ulrich. Aeilta turned on a slow song Odd and Haley froze as soon as they heard it go on.

"Go ask her." said Ulrich.

"…I can't." said Odd hanging his head.

"Yes. You can."

"No. I can't."

"You'll never know till you try."

"Fine." said Odd walking over to Haley. He was a few steps away from her when he stopped. He couldn't do it. _I have to do this, I have to do this…_thought Odd. He turned around and as soon as he took one step. The song changed to kiss the girl by Ashley Tisdale. (couldn't get the lyrics XD)

"Oh I love this song!" said Haley turning on and bumping into Odd, "Oh…sorry."

"Hey."

"H-hi."

"Well bye." said Yumi running off as Haley gave her a glare.

"Sooo…" said Odd.

"Did you mean it?" Haley blurted out.

"Mean what?"

"When you said you liked me."

"Oh that." said Odd blushing as well Haley, "Well I might tell you one day soon."

"Okay. I can handle that." said Haley smiling, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure!" said Odd walking out to the dance floor with Haley. They started dancing up a storm. Haley slipped and Odd caught her. Once again they blush. Odd helps her up and he was still blushing a little. After they danced for a while they got some punch and sat down with Ulrich and Yumi. When they got there energy back they went back to the dance floor. After a while of dancing another slow song came on. Haley was heading back to the table like she did at all her other dances, but Odd stopped her.

"Will…you dance with me?" Odd FINALLY asked. _Please say yes, please say yes…_ thought Odd.

"Yes." said Haley she wrapped her arms around his neck and he put his hands on her waist. She blushed at his touch.

"Did you hate me when I blurted that out?"

"I could never hate you. It's just…I had something happen like this before my friend asked my friend to ask me if I would go out with me and I said no. We were still friends after that but something changed." said Haley looking down.

"Oh. The way you looked so shocked I thought you hated me."

"So you did mean it."

"Maybe." said Odd smiling moving forward.

"Odd?"

"Yeah? "

"Nevermind, it's stupid."

"What?"

"Ummm, could I come closer? You know, so I could lean on you." said Haley blushing and looking down.

"Thought you'd never ask." said Odd as she leaned on him. (This next part is for Mr. Beza.) He saw Ulrich dancing with Yumi and they were looking over there smiling evily. Odd turning his head, "Don't look now but we've been spotted."

"By who?" asked Haley.

"Yumi and Ulrich."

"Haha. Well at least we can mock them later."

"Right." said Odd as the song ended they let apart and speak of the devil.

"What are doing? You came here with me." yelled William grabbing Haley by the arm, but she got out of his grasp.

"Well where were you this whole time? You came and left so quick I might as well have never came with you." Haleyyelled back.

"So what…I guess that kiss didn't mean anything." lied William. (Didn't see that coming did you?)

"WHAT?" yelled Haley and Odd at the same time but with different emotion in their voices. Haley just stood there in shock, but Odd spook up.

"Oh then that's why you were in so much shock when I told you." said Odd sadly.

"What? No Odd, I never-" said Haley getting cut off by a kiss from William on the lips. Odd ran. Haley pushed William off and kicked him where the sun don't shine. She ran after Odd.

Odd POV…

_I can't believe she kissed him…She lied…SHE LIED! _thought Odd running to the Hermitage. He was sad and furious. He ran up the stairs to the bedroom. He tripped on a loose board and fell to the floor and started to cry. His heart was now broken.

* * *

i kno so sad but haley will mend his broken heart. reminds me of someone but i can't put my finger on it.

R&R! (THAT MEANS U KELSI!)

PLEASE! I'LL GIVE U CANDY! AND RAMEN!


	13. So So Sappy

Believe me I worked really hard on this chapter so don't blame me if it's not perfect. now on with the story! (It's so sappy...)

* * *

"Odd! Odd!" yelled Haley walking through the woods. She curled up in front of a tree and cried. _I never should've said yes to William, _thought Haley. She knew the only thing to make things right would be to find Odd. She got up and wiped away her tears. She walked for a another 5 minutes calling Odd's name. She was about to go back when she came upon an old house. _I wonder…_thought Haley walking up the path into the house. She looked in the rooms and saw the stairs. She walked up the stairs and saw a foot sticking out of a room. She ran over to the door to see Odd laying there sleeping with tear stained cheeks. He had cried himself to sleep. She sat down by his head and hid her face in her knees and cried. She had caused a once carefree person so much pain. She knew she was being dramatic but still…

"Huh?" mumbled Odd rubbing his eyes sleepily. When he got out of his daze he saw Haley, "What do you want? Shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" He sat up leaning against the door way.

"I not and will never be his girlfriend. He's not who I like." Said Haley wiping her tears away.

"Then why did he kiss you? Tell me that?"

"Because he's a fuckin' bitch." Said Haley making Odd's jaw drop at the statement.

"Still."

"After you ran out I pushed him off and kicked him where it hurts."

"Oh. Then…who do you like?" asked Odd.

"I…I…can't say." Said Haley turning away.

"Oh."

"And you?"

"Me? Well I'm very close to her."

"Really?" said Haley still having her head turned.

"Yep. I feel happy when she's around."

"Oh." Said Haley sadly looking down. _It's not me then. All I did was cause him pain._

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Come on. You can tell me."

"I can't."

"What is it?"

"It's just….nevermind it's stupid."

"Haley," said Odd moving her chin up so she was facing him, "Tell me."

"It's just one of those urges that you know you shouldn't but you want to."

"Like?"

"Being loved by someone other than family. Being kissed by someone you like and that like you back." Said Haley blushing since Odd still hadn't pulled his hand away and their faces were inches away. Odd was kept leaning in little by little but jerked his head away.

"I want the same thing." muttered Odd getting up and walking off. Haley ran after him and slipped. They had fell down the stairs again and were in the same positions as before. This time was different. Odd leaned in slowly and kissed her. She didn't kiss back though she wanted to. She was just frozen with a look of surprise and confusion.

Odd pulled back slowly and saw the look in her eyes. He got up and backed away slowly then ran off at full speed. Haley sat up and felt her lips. Why hadn't she kissed back? Her heart said go for it but her lips didn't do a damn thing. She got up and walked back to the dorms with a shock on her face the whole time.

"Haley where have you been? Everyone's been really worried. What's wrong?" asked Aeilta concerned, "Haley, tell me what's wrong."

" Nothing. Just ask Odd." Said Haley walking into her dorm room and closing the door.

"Hmmm…" said Aeilta. She walked over to Odd and Ulrich's dorm and knocked on the door.

"Hello?" said Ulrich opening the door.

"I have to talk to Odd."

"You can try. He came back with this look on his face and didn't say a thing." Said Ulrich letting Aeilta in to see Odd laying on his bed with Kiwi sleeping.

"Odd, what happened? I just saw Haley and she looked like was in shock and near tears and said to ask you."

"It's nothing. My urges got the best of me."

"What does that mean? Did you kiss her or something?" said Ulrich sitting down on his bed. Odd lied on his side so no one could see his face, "No way! You did?"

"What was her reaction?" asked Aeilta.

"Nothing." Is all Odd could say.

"Nothing? Are you sure?" asked Aeilta.

"Yes! Believe me, if she had kissed back something would have happened but nothing!"

"Sheesh. No need to take her head off Odd." Said Ulrich defending Aeilta.

"Well that's surprising. I thought she liked you." Said Aeilta.

"So? It looks like you were wrong."

"Fine, but if you see her you should talk to her." Said Aeilta leaving.

At Haley's dorm…

"He kissed me and I just layed there like an idiot." Said Haley layed on her bed listening to Too Little, Too Late. _I can't believe I couldn't do it… _thought Haley.

At Odd's dorm…

"I'm an idiot." said Odd.

"That may be true but wouldn't you have done the same thing?" said Ulrich making a point, "If she had, well she did but didn't, and you've been awake wouldn't you have just sat there too?"

"Layed."

"Huh?"

"We were laying there."

"Whoa, whoa. Back it up. What happened?"

"Same as before except I kissed her."

"What before?"

"The picture."

"That?"

"Yeah. "

"Well then I can understand why she didn't. I mean you were probably like on top of her."

"No! She just doesn't like me! Leave it at that! Don't go thinking I'm a perve!" yelled Odd blushing. _I just can't stand it anymore! _

Back to Haley…

Haley was sleeping on her bed with the music still playing.

**Haley Dream (bold)**

"**Odd? Odd where are you?" called Haley in the middle of the woods.**

"**He's dying…" called an eerie voice in the distance.**

"**What! No! You're wrong! He's not dead!" yelled Haley with tears in her eyes whipping her head around in all directions.**

"**You killed him… "**

"**NO! Stop lieing! Where is he?" yelled Haley running off to where the voice came from, "Odd! Where are you?" She gasped. There laying up against the tree was Odd. There was a flow of blood coming down out of his mouth and he was very pale with his pants and shirt sleeves torn and deep gashes on his legs and major cuts on his arms. She ran over to him and sat down next to him.**

"**Who did this to you?" asked Haley with tears flowing down her cheeks.**

"**Y-you did…" said Odd in pain looking at her.**

"**What? N-no I-I didn't. I would never do something like this. I-I love you Odd." studdered Haley between gasps.**

"**If you had loved me you would have-have kissed me." said Odd in much pain.**

"**I-I was scared. I was so sudden so I was surprised. What do I have to do to prove it to you?" said Haley.**

"**Kiss me and I'll believe you." said Odd looking away. Haley whipped away the blood from his lip. Her shakey hand touched his face ever so gentle and turned it. She leaned in slowly and kissed him. He kissed back bringing his good hand to her face. They pulled away and smilied.**

"**How sweet. I guess I'll have to ruin this love session." said a voice to the front of them. Their smile faded and they looked forward. A tall man in a long black trench coat came forward from the bushes and pulled out a pipe.**

"**You." said Odd coldly, "Your Xana, aren't you?"**

"**You are correct. You kids have ruined my plans for the last year and I'm sick of it. You are the last of your friends to survive without being knocked unconsicious. They've lost there memory and now you will have lost your to."**

"**Never. I even if I forget my memory for a month I will eventually remember. Especially with the help of Haley." said Odd with all his strength. Haley looked at Xana and stood up. **

"**You will never defeat them." said Haley as Xana came forward with the pipe ready.**

"**We'll see about that." said Xana about to strike Haley.**

"**NOO!" yelled Odd.**

**End of dream**

_BLEEP! BLEEP! BLE-_ went Haley's alarm as she hit the button. _I have to talk to Odd,_ thought Haley looking at the ceiling yawning.

* * *

hope you liked it! yeah the dream wasn't that great i kno. or was it just a dream????? tell me!

R&R! PLEASE! FOR ME! I GIVE YOU WAT EVER UR HEART DESIRESS EXCEPT LOVE! I'M NOT CUPID!


	14. Sweet to Sour Real Quick

Hey peoples! welcome to chappie 14! hard to believe I've written 14 chappies, huh? Anyways, you aren't here to read me blabber on and on so here ya go! CHAPPIE 14!!!!!!

* * *

Haley got up from her bed remembering she never changed. She grabbed her clothes and towel and headed for the bathroom. Since it was Saturday everyone was sleeping late and it was only like 8:00 a.m. The hot water on her skin felt so good. After she was done with all her stuff she headed to the cafeteria. She was one of the only people there and they were all staring at her. She got her food and sat down at a table in the back corner, she needed to be alone. After she was done she headed to her room to grab her sketch pad and left for the woods.

She walked through the woods and saw the tree she had climbed before and climbed it again. She sat down and opened her pad; the page she opened to was the drawing of herself in a light violet halter top and the hem was slanted so you could see her belly button, black pants with a dark indigo flame that went up to her knee on the right leg. She also had (indigo) wolf ears and tail with blue gloves cut off at the fingers going up a little bit before her elbow and black shoes that covered her toes and heels. She had loved this picture. She called it Ice Wolf Warrior.

She flipped to a clean page and began to draw a guy and girl standing up about to kiss and in the background you could see other kids sitting in a circle with a bottle in the middle. (AN: for any of you who don't get it…SPIN THE BOTTLE!! DUH!!! ok, I'm done.) When she had finished she looked at it and saw that she had self concisely put her and Odd in the places of the guy and girl. She started to softly cry. She hurt Odd in reality and in a dream. She was so sick of this she liked Odd but couldn't admit it. Odd had confessed to her twice and in different ways. Every time she had just stood there like and idiot. She wiped away the tears and held back new tears; she climbed down the tree and walked back to school. When she got there she grabbed one of the newspaper to try to take her mind off Odd. She gasped. On the front cover was William kissing her and Odd kissing her in another. She was in shock! Who would do that? When she looked at the name of who wrote it and took the pictures she wanted to scream. It said…Milly and Tamia.

"Hey! Next time you wanna kiss call me!" yelled a guy behind her. She turned around with an evil look in her eyes, but she was crying, "What? Ohhh, look she's crying." Everyone around her was pointing and laughing except for the two people she really didn't want to see. Milly and Tamia were looking at her with these eyes that said 'Sorry, forgive us.' She looked at them with eye that said 'How could you?' and she ran to the dorms. She still was cluntching the paper in her hand when she bumped into Ulrich on the way up.

"Haley? What's wrong why are you crying?" asked Ulrich grabbing her arm.

"Read the paper and figure it out!" yelled Haley crying. Getting out of Ulrich's grasp she let go of the paper. He bent down and picked it up. When he saw the pictures is eyes widened.

Haley POV

_Knock Knock!_

"Hello? Haley, what's wrong?" asked Aeilta opening her door to see a tear stained faced Haley. Before Haley could retort she broke into tears, "Come in and tell me what happened." Aeilta put an arm around Haley and took her into her room. Aeilta had that motherly feel where you could tell her anything and she could relate. After a few minutes Haley started to talk.

"There are 2 pictures of me in the p-paper where I'm k-kissing Odd and W-william." studdered Haley as tears still flowed from her eyes.

"Whoa… That is bad. Did you want to kiss them?" asked Aeilta sitting next to Haley on her bed patting her back as she cried.

" Not William, he just…just came up to me and kissed me. I barely know him." said Haley looking at Aeilta as a few tears escaped her eyes.

"And Odd? "

"We were talking in an old house in the woods and we fell down the stairs again in the same position. That's when he leaned down and kissed me. I wanted to kiss him back but…but…"

"You were scared?"

"Yeah. I didn't know if I should have kissed him or if I did the right thing. I mean he was right there and I wanted it to be like that and when it did…" said Haley looking close to more tears.

"You were surprised and worried about what could have happened." said Aeilta as if she knew how it felt.

"Yeah and now I bet he hates me; especially, since it's all over the school by now."

"You really like him don't you?"

"Yes. I really **really **like him." said Haley getting up and walking to the window.

"How about we get some breakfast? It might take your mind off it." said Aeilta walking to the door. Boy was she wrong by the time they had reached the cafeteria Haley had gotten about a total of 10 comments from guys that had said things like 'Need a kiss? I'm open.' or 'Come here and I'll help you with your sorrow.' Aeilta had to hold her back half of the time.

"Hey look at the slut! I guess she only likes to kiss in the dark." yelled Sissy across the lunchroom filling the room with laughter and one pissed off girl. Haley marched over to Sissy and did what half of the school had wanted to do forever. She slapped her so there was a huge red hand mark on Sissy's face.

"What is going on here!?" roared Jim walking over to the fighting area.

"I'm sorry but I had to shut her up some how." said Haley crossing her arms.

"Excuse me! You practicely attacked me!" screamed Sissy.

"I did not! You just wouldn't shut up! I said I was sorry."

"Look, since your new here I'll give you a warning, but if get out of line one more time your going to the principal and get a big fat detention. Got it?" said Jim waggin' his finger at Haley.

"Yes Jim. Sissy, I'm sorry won't happen again." said Haley grimly as Sissy was taken with Jim to the infirmary for some ice. Haley walked back over to the table to a shocked Aeilta.

"How did feel to smack Sissy?" asked Aeilta smirking.

"Awesome." said Haley smiling. They dug into their food when Ulrich and Odd walked in.

"Hey look it's Romeo himself! How'd it feel to kiss her?" yelled one guy. Odd saw Haley blushing and ran out to door. Haley got up ran after him. She needed to talk to him.

"Odd! Wait!" exclaimed Haley grabbing his arm to slow him down, "We need to talk."

"What's to talk about? I got what I wanted but it didn't last."

"Look. I-I wanted to kiss you but when it did happen I froze up."

"You did?"

"Yes. I did."

"So Ulrich was right."

"What?"

"He said you were probably scared since I was, well, kinda on top of you." said Odd blushing.

"Exactly. "

"I'm sorry, I really wanted to." said Haley walking away.

"No don't leave." said Odd stopping her, "Wanna go for a walk?"

"Sure." said Haley taking Odd's hand and walking down the path in the woods. They both looked like tomatoes.

"Haley?"

"Yeah?" said Haley looking at Odd. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek making them blush as red as lava, "W-What was that for?"

"For understanding." said Odd. Haley leaned in and kissed him lightly not on the cheek but on the lips, "Now I'm really confused. What was that for?"

"Just cause I wanted to." said Haley looking a little shy.

"Really? C-can I kiss you? I gave you a heads up this time." said Odd touching her face gingerly.

"Yes." said Haley smiling a truly true smile. Odd leaned in and kissed her. This time she kissed back. The kiss had suddenly became a miracle for them both. Haley put her arms around Odd's neck as Odd cupped Haley's face. (AN: Ewwwww! Fluffyness…overload…)

"How cute. Their first make-out session. Too bad it's about to end." said a man in that looked the same as in Haley's dream. Odd and Haley broke apart. Haley's eyes widen when he took out a gun, "Give me the girl and she may live." He pointed the gun at Haley.

"No." said Odd hugging the scared and shaking Haley.

"Odd. I half to go. You go to Lyoko I'll deal with XANA there."

"How'd you…"

"A dream. If you go now and do what you need to do I'll stay safe. I have to go. Tell the others what happened and believe me. I'll be fine." said Haley as tears escaped her eyes.

"That's a good girl but just in case he trys to follow us this will happen." said XANA he shot an electric beam that hit Haley and took her up in the air and dropped her.

"HALEY!" said Odd running over to her and kneeling down next to her and holding her crying.

"I'll give you a minute to say good-bye. I feel generous." said XANA lowering his gun.

"Haley. You could be killed." said Odd holding her closer.

"Don't worry. I'll come back I promise." said Haley touching Odd's face. They kissed and Haley pulled away and stood up, "XANA. I'm ready."

"Good. Now remember don't follow us or someone could get hurt. I'll give you clues on where she is so be ready for anything." said XANA holding the gun to Haley's head and walking off when a large metal disc came out and he rode off on it. Odd ran off back to his dorm sending a text message to everyone saying to meet him in his dorm.

* * *

HAHA! Cliff hanger!!!! I know I'm gonna update...(reader: Soon...) Yes mom dad...

R&R!!!!!! PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!


	15. Dream Land

HELLO!!! YAY! CHAPPIE 15!!!! I'M HYPER AT THE MOMENT!!!!!! HERE YA GO!!!!!!!! READ ON READERS!!!!!! READ ON!!!!!!!

* * *

"What's up Odd? Where's Haley?" asked Ulrich sitting down on his bed next to Yumi.

"He took her! XANA turned human and almost killed Haley!" explained Odd quickly.

"What!? How can he do that?" asked Jeremie shocked.

"I don't know but he did and I couldn't follow him cause he threatened Haley's safety." said Odd franticly.

"Well the first thing we do is get to Lyoko and find out what's wrong." said Jeremie standing up. Odd's phone vibrated. When he saw the message he was in shock. It said:

To find what u want look in an unlikely place.

Find it in an hour or less or she will die there in the strange place.

XANA

"What does it say?" asked Aeilta grabbing the phone reading it and passing it on with a gasp.

"We have to help her!" shouted Yumi standing up.

"But how?" asked Ulrich.

"Good question, but let's just get to Lyoko before it's too late." said Jeremie heading for the door with all the others heading for the factory.

Haley POV

"Get in there." said XANA pointing the gun at Haley. He was pointing his other hand at a scanner in a small room. (Not the scanners in the factory where the others are going but in a higher section of the factory that they don't know about)

"Okay, Okay! I'm going! Watch where you're pointing that thing!" said Haley walking into the scanner. It closed and Haley closed her eyes tight. When she opened her eyes she wasn't on Lyoko and definitely not at the Acdemy. _Why am I wearing a vail? _thought Haley as she lift up the vail and saw she was in what looked like a back room in a church. She looked down and saw she was in a strapless white dress, not puffy. _Why am I in a wedding dress? _She walked over to a mirror and saw that she didn't look 13 any more. More like 21. She had her long dirty blond hair down to her butt, _IS THAT ME?!_

"Are you ready Haley? The ceremony is about to start." said an older Yumi with her black hair in a bun popping her head into the room as Aeilta also came around the corner.

"Yeah. Are you nervous?" asked Aeilta walking over to her with Yumi next to her.

"About what?" asked Haley confused.

"Hahaha! Hello! Your getting married!" said Yumi laughing with Aeilta.

"WHAT!? To who?" asked Haley freaking out.

"Are you stumb? Odd of course." said Aeilta.

"Huh?" now Haley was really nervous and scared. Then the music started.

"Come on. Time for the big step." said Yumi putting Haley's veil down and giving Haley her bouqutie. They dragged her to the aisle and started walking down with all Haley's friends as the brides maids, which was about five. Haley saw Odd. An older Odd still had the hair but was a little more how should I put it…manly if you will. She went into the center of the aisle and began to walk the way she saw in movies hoping to get it right.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today to join Haley Scollin and Odd Della Robbia in holy matrimony. If anyone has a reason that these two should not be wed speak now or forever hold your peace." said Fr. Joe and no one responed, "Now I will let the bride and groom say their vows." _Oh crap…_thought Haley as Odd pulled the veil up so he could see her face.

"I love you, Haley." Odd whispered to Haley, "My love will be your wine so your glass will never empty."

"My l-love will be your wine so your g-glass will never empty." studdered Haley blushing.

"Do you Odd take Haley to be your wife?" asked Fr. Joe.

"I do."

"And do you Haley take Odd to be your husband?"

"I-I I do." said Haley smiling.

"Than with the power vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. Odd, you may kiss the bride." said Fr. Joe as Odd leaned in and kissed Haley passionately and the whole church cheered and whistled. When they pulled apart Haley was so happy that a tear slid down her cheek and Odd wiped it away. They ran down the aisle to the end of the hall. Odd kissed Haley on her cheek and they walked their separate ways to change from their outfits.

The real world…

"That went well. I just can't wait to see what happens when Odd trys to find her." said XANA. He held out his hand and made a copy of Haley, "Now go down to the first floor and wait for Odd then act as Haley would."

"Yes master." said the copy obediently bowing and leaving.

At the super computer…

"I knew it. XANA used the materialization code to come to earth. Everyone head to the scanners." said Jeremie sitting at the computer as the gang headed for the elevator.

"I'm going to look for Haley. There's only a 45 minutes left." said Odd getting into the elevator as the doors closed.

The first floor….

"Odd!" yelled the copy Haley running towards Odd slightly crying.

"Haley? What happened how'd you escape?" asked Odd hugging Haley.

"I kicked him in the jaw and ran when he tried to shoot me." said Haley crying hiding her head in his shirt.

"Well, your okay and that's all that matters." said Odd lifting 'Haley's' head and kissing her gently and the clone tried to put her tougne in his mouth but knowing Haley as he did he pushed her away.

"What's wrong?"

"Ummm…Why did you do that?" asked Odd confused wiping his mouth. _Haley never would have done that…_

"I, a, thought that we did that sort of stuff." studdered the clone nervously.

"Well, we don't." said Odd suspiciously. Odd threw a kick at her and she blocked it perfectly, "You're not Haley!"

"Yes I am."

"Haley would never of blocked it perfectly. She wouldn't have known that I would try to kick her." said Odd.

"How clever of you, but now I think I should leave." said the clone smirking evilly and disappearing. Odd's phone vibrated. He took it out and looked at it. it was another clue that said:

She's above everything you see

and will go higher if you don't find her in 30 minutes.

-XANA

_What does that mean? Where is she? _thought Odd.

* * *

OMG!!!! WHAT WILL HAPPEN NEXT!!!??? I DON'T KNOW!!!! I REALLY DON'T!!! IDEAS NEEEDED!!! falls to the ground from loss of energy ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

...R&R!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!...


	16. Horride to Happy

WAHOO!!!!! I FINALLY UPDATED!!!!!! Srry I haven't updated lately but I've had a lot of homework-

Karina: No we didn't.

Shut up! Let me finish! Okay anyways homework and Math Fair and now this Saturday I have the High School entrance exam! SOS!! HELP!! I DON'T WANNA GO!!!!!

Karina: TOO BAD! IF I HAVE TO GO SO DO YOU!! grabs her legs and drags her away

NO NO! HELP!!!!!

Random kid: Well, she's busy, so ON WITH THE STORY!!!! bows

claps

* * *

Haley's dream…

"Wow. I can't believe I'm married." Haley said to herself as she slid out of the wedding dress. (she had a tube top slip on in case you were wondering.)

"And what a wonderful wedding it was." said an icy voice from be hide Haley. Haley wiped her head around and saw XANA. He walked forward and walked half way around Haley so that he was facing her back as he whispered in her ear, "You didn't think you could escape for good did you. What a foolish woman for think I would put you in some sort of fairy tale. I will make it so that this dream ends soon." An evil, icy grin then was planted on his face as he snapped his fingers and the radio turned to the song that had sent shivers down Haley's spine every time she heard it.

Is it still me that makes you sweat?  
Am I who you think about in bed?  
When the lights are dim and your hands are shaking as you're sliding off your dress?

Xana put a hand on Haley's shoulder and started kissing her cheek.

"S-stop." said Haley as she started to shake he moved from her cheek to her lower ear, "S-stop!" Haley couldn't move. It was as if she was frozen.

Then think of what you did, and how I hope to God he was worth it  
When the lights are dim and your heart is racing as your fingers touch his skin  
I've got more wit, a better kiss, a hotter touch, a better fuck  
Than any boy you'll ever meet, sweetie, you had me  
Girl I was it look past the sweat, a better love deserving of  
Exchanging body heat in the passenger seat  
No no no, you know it will always just be me  
Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!

"STOP!!" screamed Haley as she began to cry and XANA started kissing her neck.

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So I guess we're back to us, so cameraman swings the focus!  
In case I lost my train of thought where was it that we last left off?  
Let's pick up pick up

"Haley? What's wrong? Are you okay?" asked Yumi from the other side of the door, "Should I come in?" Haley tried to scream but XANA moved to her mouth so she could not speak. He pulled away as Haley was now in a state of shock and she just fell to the ground.

"Wait till reality and see what will become of you." whispered XANA as he ran to the window and jumped out it. Yumi opened the door and saw Haley lying there and ran to her side.

"Aeilta! Get Odd and get in here!" yelled Yumi try to wake Haley up.

Oh now I do recall, we just were getting to the part  
Where the shock sets in and the stomach acid finds a new way to make you get sick  
I hope you didn't expect to get all of the attention  
Let's not get selfish, did you really think I'd let you kill this chorus?  
Let's get these teen hearts beating faster, faster!

"Haley!!!!" yelled Odd as he ran to her side and held her in his arms, "What happened?"

"I don't know. I just opened the door and she was laying there." said Yumi and by now people were gathered around Haley. Her friends were crying thinking she was really hurt, "She yelled 'stop' before I heard a thud and I opened the door."

"Haley, please wake up. Please." said Odd as he kissed her cheek. Her eyes fluttered opened after a few minutes, "Thank god you're okay. What happened?"

"XANA…"said Haley before starting to cry silent tears. Odd, Yumi, Ulrich, Aeilta, and Jeremie looked at her in shock.

So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
So testosterone boys and harlequin girls  
Will you dance to this beat and hold a lover close?  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Dance to this beat  
Let's get these teen hearts beating. Faster, faster!  
Let's get these teen hearts beating faster

"Um, let's let her rest and she'll be out soon." said Aeilta sheparding the crowd to the hall with everyone else leaving Odd and Haley alone. Yumi turned off the radio on the way out.

"How do you know about XANA?" asked Odd helping Haley up.

"He kidnapped me and…"said Haley trailing off, "This isn't real."

"Of course it's real. What else would it be?" asked Odd confused.

"IT'S JUST NOT OKAY?! I'M NOT MARRIED AND I JUST ALMOST GOT, GOT-" screamed Haley as she burst into tears.

"Haley? What happened? Who made you cry?" asked Odd cradling Haley in his arms.

"XANA… He tried to-to r-rape me." studdered Haley barring her head in Odd's shirt.

"If I ever find him I'l-" muttered Odd stopping mid word as he saw black smoke come in through the window, "Run." Haley looked up and gasped at the smoke. Odd pushed her to the door as the smoke shot towards them. It engulfed Odd and made Haley look at Odd in shock. Odd looked over at Haley with an evil look on his face. Haley got up from the floor and ran out of the room in fright with Odd on her tail. He was picking up speed and almost right next to her. He reached out, grabbed her arm and pulled her to the ground with him along with it. He started to kiss her hungrily he was hold her arms to the ground so she couldn't move. She wanted to scream but Odd was kissing her. _I can't believe this is happening to me!! I want to get out of this nightmare!!_ She started to cry.

Real World…

"Where the hell could she be!?" screamed Odd, "I have like 5 damn minutes left!!" (sorry 4 everyone who hates swearing) He looked at the message on his phone again and thought, _Okay, so, above everything you see. _He looked at everything in the scene than he saw the elevator. _Above! No one ever went **up** the elevator! _Odd ran over to the elevator and hit the up button. _Please let this work…_ When the doors opened he saw the scanner and XANA at the electric board. When XANA heard the doors open he whipped his head around to see Odd.

"Where's Haley? TELL ME YOU BASTARD!!!" yelled Odd grabbing XANA's collar and pulling him so they were face to face.

"Where do you think she is? The scanner of course, but good luck getting it open. That was the broken scanner." said XANA smirking. Odd let go of his collar and grabbed the gun.

"Let her out! Now!!" screamed Odd pointing the gun shakily at XANA.

"Fine, but watch where you point tha…" said XANA freezing where he was as he disappeared. Odd lowered the gun. Then the scanners opened and Haley fell out of the scanner and she was in the slip still. Odd dropped the gun and hugged Haley and cried. Then his cell phone rang. It was Jeremie.

"Odd, are you okay? Did you find Haley?" asked Jeremie.

"Yes. Come up to the top floor." said Odd wiping away tears.

"What top floor?"

"Go to the elevator and hit the up button." instructed Odd. He put the phone in his pocket and smiled looking at Haley. _At least she's safe. I hope she wakes up soon._ Jeremie and the others came off the elevator and ran over to Odd and Haley.

"She's alright!" cheered Aeilta.

"That's great!" said Yumi hugging Ulrich making him blush and hug back.

"Why is she wearing um, a slip?" asked Jeremie.

"I don't know but XANA said this was a broken scanner before he disappeared so maybe it just doesn't change back your clothes." said Odd, "Lets get her out of here."

"Okay." said Yumi.

"Want me to help carry her?" asked Ulrich walking towards Odd and Haley.

"No I can hold her. I did before rememeber." said Odd picking up Haley bridal style. She grabbed onto Odd in her sleep making Yumi and Aeilta go 'awwwwww.' After they got up the elevator they went through the sewer to the woods. Odd carried Haley on his back. When they got up the sewer they lied Haley down leaned up against a tree. Odd sat next to Haley.

"Maybe you should...wake her up." said Ulrich smirking.

"Why should we- Ohhhh. Yeah Odd wake her up." said Yumi now smirking and trying not to laugh. Aeilta caught on to the joke and giggled. Odd and Jeremie were struck clueless.

"Dude! Kiss her to wake her up! She did the same for you." said Ulrich.

"W-What? Kiss her?" said Odd thinking, "Fine." Odd leaned in and was inches away from her face when Yumi pushed his head forward. Odd was a little tense at first but then softened it.

_Why are my lips warm? Don't tell me I'm still in the dream!_ thought Haley as her eyes fluttered open. When she saw Odd she turned her face away quickly, making Odd back his head away in surprise along with the others.

"What's wrong, Haley?" asked Odd blushing.

"Why'd you kiss me?"

"I, you, her, them." mumbled Odd.

"Huh?" asked Haley.

"Guy will you leave us alone for a little?" Odd asked everyone.

"Yeah, sure. Come on guys." said Ulrich leading the group away.

"Haley what happened in the scanners?" asked Odd after everyone was gone. _It isn't like her to turn away._

"I-I…" studdered Haley feeling a tears run down her cheek. _Great I'm crying again. But I guess I should be crying after what just happened._

"It's okay Haley." said Odd slowly bringing Haley into a hug, "Tell me what's wrong."

"I got r-raped t-twice." said Haley closing her eyes with tears still flowing.

"Who? Who raped you?" asked Odd rubbing her back. _If I ever find the scum who tried to touch her I'll, I'll…_

"X-XANA and…" said Haley.

"Who else. You can tell me anything."

"You."

"Me? I tried to…?" asked Odd pulling Haley away and looking at her.

"Y-yes."

"I would never try to hurt you, Haley. Never." said Odd pulling Haley back into a hug. Odd leaned up against the tree still holding Haley closely. (KODAK MOMENT! ;-p sorry I had to.)

"Promise?"

"Promise." said Odd kissing the top of Haley's head.

"Odd?"

"Yeah?"

"I wasn't only raped." said Haley, "I was married."

"Married? To who?"

"You." said Haley blushing looking at Odd.

"M-me?" said Odd looking at Haley. Haley nodded and Odd smiled, "Then I vow as a virtual 'husband' to always protect you. Shake on it." Odd held out his hand. Haley shook his hand and leaned in and kissed him on the lips. Odd was a little shocked at first but then he closed his eyes and kissed back. Then they pulled apart and smiled.

"Ow Oww!!! Now that's what I call kissing the bride!" yelled Ulrich jumping out from behide a tree as the rest of the group leaned out from behide the tree and smirked. Odd and Haley began to blush like a tomatoe.

* * *

Hope you liked it! liked it? hated it? Tell me!

R&R!!!!! PLZ!!!!!


	17. Water Fun

Srry it took so long! I had school and junk. My new years resulution is to update more often. (That and to get my first slow dance. :-p) okay on with the story! You'll like it I promise.

* * *

"Oh great a full audience." said Odd sarcastically still blushing. He got up helping Haley up since she was still a little shaken up.

"Um, guys?" said Haley.

"Yeah? What is it?" asked Odd.

"Ummmm…How am I gonna explain why I'm in a slip?" said Haley crossing her arms.

"Huh?" said Odd, Jeremie, and Ulrich. Then they looked her up and down and blushed turning around.

"Hahaha!" laughed Aeilta and Yumi.

"You know she has a point. How are we gonna explain why she's in an almost see through slip?" said Yumi getting over her giggles.

"Well I could just wait till dark. I don't mind." said Haley.

"I'll stay too. I don't want to leave you alone." said Odd turning around and trying not to look at Haley. He's still blushing more than before.

"Are you serious? Hello! Almost see through slip!" Aeilta stated looking at Odd.

"Well, I could, um try not to look at her." said Odd blushing.

"I have an idea. Ulrich take off your shirt." said Yumi looking at Ulrich.

"What?!" screamed Ulrich spinning around in shock,

"Your top shirt you idiot." said Yumi giggling.

"I knew that." said Ulrich giving Yumi his top shirt.

"Haley put this on." said Yumi tossing the shirt to Haley. Haley put it on and it covered the part she would like to cover except it opened in the front. Yumi took off her black belt that she was wearing and gave it to Haley (she doesn't usually wear a belt but she did today cause I say she does). Haley didn't need to be told to put it on. She was good and covered.

"Perfect. Now you and Odd stay here till dark and then come back." said Aeilta.

"Okay. Bye guys." said Haley, "Thanks." As the gang left only Haley and Odd were left standing there.

"Hey Haley?"

"Yeah?"

"Wanna see a place I found a few weeks ago?" asked Odd. _Please say yes, please say yes._

"Sure."

"Follow me." said Odd taking Haley's hand and leading her through the woods to a pond. A mother duck and her ducklings were in the water.

"This is so cool!" exclaimed Haley running to the water side.

"Yeah. I come here to think sometimes to think. Its here or the roof." said Odd walking over to Haley.

"Yeah, it's like your escape. All I have is my room or climb up a tree." said Haley laughing.

"A tree?"

"Yep. It reminds me of New Hampshire where my family's camp was."

"Well that cool." said Odd looking at the water. Haley stepped into the water, "What are you doing?"

"Getting my feet wet. I like to get wet."

"Ok…" said Odd as Haley giggled.

"Take off your shoes and get your feet wet. It fells good on your feet." said Haley smiling.

"Fine, but if it's freezing I'm getting out." said Odd smiling.

"Okay." said Haley. Odd sat down on the ground and take off his socks and shoes. He took his phone out of his pocket. He rolled up his pants and stood up into the water.

"It's cold." said Odd as a shiver went up his spine.

"No it isn't." said Haley putting her hands on her hips.

"If this isn't cold I don't know what is." said Odd. Haley suddenly got an evil smirk on her face.

"I know what's cold. This!" exclaimed Haley as she kicked water at Odd.

"Oh so that's how you want to play. Okay it's on." said Odd as they started to have a water fight. Then Haley tripped over something and fell into Odd knocking them both over. Now they were soaked in a very weird position. They both began to blush. Then Odd kissed her and this time she did kiss back.

As they broke away they smiled and Odd said, "Third times a charm." Haley blush even more. Haley got up and Odd waited a few seconds before getting up. _Yes! I guess third time is a charm, _thought Odd.

They both rung out their hair and talked as the sun began to set. They sat at a trunk of a tree next together.

"That sunset is beautiful." said Haley.

"Yeah you are." said Odd, "I mean it is." He blushed and Haley giggled. Haley leaned her head on his shoulder and he leaned on her head.

_I'm so tired…Maybe if I close my eyes for a second…_ thought Haley as she fell asleep. Odd looked at Haley and saw she was asleep. He also closed his eyes. Haley snuggled up to Odd since it was cold.

Some hrs later…

_RING! RING! _rang Odd's phonewaking Odd and Haley up. Odd got up and got the phone as Haley stretched and yawned.

"Hello?" asked Odd.

"Dude, it's 10 and your still not here. Jim's gonna be checking the yard anytime now. Where are you?" said Ulrich.

"Ummm…"

"I don't want to know you can tell me later, but you gotta get back here. Fast!" said Ulrich hanging up.

"Who was that?" asked Haley walking towards Odd as he put his phone away.

"Ulrich. We got to get back or we'll get caught by Jim." said Odd grabbing Haley's hand and running to school. As they got to the yard they saw Jim scooting the place with his flash light. Odd put his finger to his mouth to tell Haley to be quiet. They waited behind a bush. Jim left they're sight and they bolted for the door. Safe!

"I thought your hair would give us away!" exclaimed Haley laughing.

"Hey! I thought you rustle the leaves with your big feet." said Odd laughing, "Come on, we still need to get to our room." They ran up the stairs to Haley's room.

"Night Odd. Today was fun but really scary." said Haley smiling.

"Yeah it was. Haley you have to promise not to tell anyone about what happened today." said Odd.

"Okay I promise." said Haley, "Even if I did tell someone they wouldn't believe me."

"Hahaha, right! So Night." said Odd kissing Haley on the cheek. Haley quickly kissed him on the lips and went into her room smiling the whole way.

"Wow." said Odd smiling as he left for his room.

In his room…

"Do I want to know what took you so long?" asked Ulrich as Odd came in the room with a huge smile on his face.

"You do but I wouldn't tell you." said Odd patting Kiwi as he got into bed. _What a day…_thought Odd as he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Love it? Hate it? TELL ME!

R&R! PLZ!!!!!!


	18. Official & Auditions

I AM SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'VE HAD LIKE NO TIME TO WRITE! I PROMISE THAT I WILL UPDATE MORE OFTEN! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

Haley P.O.V.

Haley closed the door and slid down the door smiling thinking of the best night ever. After a few minutes she got up and put her pjs on and slipped into bed and fell asleep smiling.

9 am...

Haley's eyes fluttered open as she sat up and yawned.

'_Crap! Today are auditions for the show! I can't believe I forgot!_' thought Haley jumping out of bed and started throwing some clothes on.

Odd P.O.V.

"Up already?" said Ulrich rubbing his eyes looking at Odd who was feeding Kiwi.

"Yep."

"So how was last night?" asked Ulrich smirking as Odd blushed.

"Um, it was, uh, fine." said Odd looking away.

"Fine, huh?" said Ulrich raising an eyebrow and smirking, "Suuuure."

"Yeah…" said Odd, ""Okay I'm gonna leave before you ask me anything else." Odd left the room and went to get Haley for breakfast. As he was about to knock on the door and out came Haley running and they ran into each other.

"Ow… Is it just me or do almost every time we see each other we hurt ourseleves." said Haley rubbing her head and getting up.

"Haha! I think your right." said Odd getting up smiling, rubbing his head, "So you want to head to breakfast?"

"Sure, but first I have to go to the art room to see if Ms. Rowe is there."

"Why?"

"Today's auditions for the play and I need to know when it starts."

"Oh okay. I'll go with you."

"You don't have to. You can head to breakfast if ya want."

"Nah, I'll go with you." said Odd.

"Okay." said Haley starting to walk with Odd to the drama room. _I wonder if we're girlfriend and boyfriend, _thought both of them.

"Um, Haley?"

"Yah?"

"Nevermind." said Odd looking down slightly. _WHY CAN'T I JUST SAY IT! _Odd screamed at himself.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"Come on what is it?

"Nothin' i-it's stupid."

"Oh come on! That's the oldest excuse in the book! It doesn't matter if it's stupid, just say it."

"No. It's not important."

"Odd." said Haley stopping him, "Just tell me. I'm not gonna laugh."

"Fine." said Odd taking a deep breath _Here we go…_, "About last night…um…do you think…we're…yeah know…boyfriend and girlfriend?" _There… I said it…_

"Well…we kissed more than once… so…I think so…I'm new to all this love junk so guess we are…"

"Okay so we are?"

"Yeah."

"Okay. I just had to know." said Odd starting to walk with Haley again.

5 minutes later…

"Um, Ms. Rowe?" said Haley standing at the door. Ms. Rowe looked up from her work and smiled at Haley.

"Hey Haley. So what's up? Did you enjoy the dance?" asked Ms. Rowe.

"Yeah. For the most part."

"Well that's good. So what did you want?"

"Um I was wondering when the auditions for the play were."

"It's at about 2 and we're gonna try doing a musical this year. You might know it. Grease?" said Ms. Rowe.

"Oh! I love that show! I have the movie!" exclaimed Haley smiling making Ms. Rowe laugh.

"Yeah. I convinced Mr. Delmas to let us have some more money for the drama club."

"Cool. Well that's all I wanted to know. Oh and Odd wants to audition, too."

"I WHAT?!" exclaimed Odd looking into the room.

"Oh come on! You have a great voice, Odd."

"Really? I hope I see you at the auditions." said Ms. Rowe smirking.

"Don't worry he'll be there." said Haley smiling walking out the door grabbing Odd's arm dragging him out the door.

"Well I can see who rules that relationship." said Ms. Rowe laughing as they left.

Haley POV

"I don't want to be in the musical!" whined Odd.

"Come on! It'll be fun!" said Haley.

"No it won't. Anyways, Sissy is always the star since her dad's the principal. Last play she even got Ulrich to be Romeo."

"Even better."

"I'm just making you want to do it more aren't I?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Don't you want to see the look on Sissy's face when she gets beat." said Haley slyly.

"Well yeah." Said Odd as he sighed, "Fine. I'll audition but that doesn't mean I'll be Danny."

"You have a great voice as I said before so I'm pretty sure you'll get **one** of the leads."

"Whatever."

"Thank you." said Haley giving Odd a hug and he blushed trying to hide a smile. _Well I guess it'll be kind of fun and she looks so happy. I guess I can do it...for her, _thought Odd.

* * *

good? bad? TELL ME! 

R&R

HAPPY EASTER!!!! 3


	19. Tag! Camera! Action!

I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!!!!!!!! DX my computer was being stupid! but don't worry it's a nice long, funny, cute chapter! ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

"So wanna go have some breakfast?" asked Odd.

"Sure. We missed supper last night and I'm starving." Said Haley, "Tag, you're it!" Tagging Odd's shoulder and taking off to the lunch hall.

"Wha?" said Odd then taking off after Haley, "You better run!" Odd almost caught up to Haley but she dodged it by an inch and started toward the woods with Odd at her tail. After 5 minutes Odd got close to her again and tagged her, but he tripped and took her down, too. As they lay next to each other catching there breath Haley laughed.

"That was fun!" said Haley sitting up smiling.

"Ya! It was." said Odd looking at Haley returning the smile. Odd leaned in and gave Haley a kiss and Haley kissed back. Then Haley and Odd saw a flash. They whipped their head toward where the flash came from and saw Ulrich with a camera along with Aeilta and Jeremie.

"I can't wait to get all this film developed. Man, if you guys keep this up with the moments like this I could make a scrapbook of just you two." said Ulrich smiling.

"Were you stalking us!?" yelled Odd and Haley at the same time and Ulrich smirked and shrugged, "I'm gonna kill you!" They said as they took off after Ulrich.

"Oh shit!" yelled Ulrich running away.

"Just wait till you go out with Yumi! Man, will I have some good photos!" yelled Odd still running. Ulrich stopped dead in his tracks.

"You wouldn't!"

"Don't underestimate me." Said Odd smirking.

"Hand over the camera." Said Haley.

"No." said Ulrich running away and Odd ran after him.

"Well, this is entertaining." Said Jeremie and Aeilta just giggled.

"Oh yeah, it's SOOOO much fun being tortured." Said Haley sarcasticly. They started back to the school. When they came to the edge of the woods they saw Odd still chasing Ulrich around in a circle.

"Will you two cut it out already!" yelled Haley. Odd stopped and starred at Haley.

"But he has…and he…with…kissing…and he could…" babbled Odd looking confused.

"Yeah, Odd! Cut it out." Said Ulrich smirking as Odd just glared at him.

"Just come on, Odd. At least he didn't get the stuff worth getting a picture of." Said Haley dragging Odd by the arm toward the lunch hall leaving Ulrich, Jeremie, and Aeilta with their eyes wide and jaws dropped.

"Wait! What exactly happened last night!?" yelled Ulrich running toward them leaving Jeremie and Aeilta walking behind them.

"The world may never know." Said Haley as she entered the cafeteria with the others behind her and Odd by her side.

"Hey look! It's the love birds!" yelled out some kid and everyone started laughing.

"Oh crap…I forgot about them…" muttered Odd and Haley. They all walked in and got their food and sat down trying to ignore the whispering and giggling.

"Just ignore them." Said Aeilta.

"Yeah they just need someone to bother." Said Jeremie and they all started eating.

"Excuse me, Haley? Odd?" said Milly as Haley and Odd looked up.

"Yeah?"

"We're really sorry about the article." Said Tamia.

"Yeah we were just so desperate for a scoop that when we saw William kiss you and that we saw a scoop and we couldn't help it even thou we know it was wrong." Said Milly.

"What we mean is…we're sorry. If you want we'll write a retraction." Said Tamia

"It's okay." Said Odd.

"Yeah, but you can't write a retraction when it really happened." Said Haley and everyone starred at her, "What?"

"Nothin." They said.

"Well okay. Bye!" said Tamia and Milly looking relieved.

"See ya."

"So Odd wanna go practice later?" asked Haley.

"Practice what?" said Odd

"For the musical."

"Odd's gonna be in the musical?" asked Ulrich and everyone at the table started to crack up.

"Nice one Haley…" said Odd looking at Haley.

"Okay maybe we should practice now." Said Haley.

"Whatever." Said Odd getting up with Haley putting their trays away.

At the audition in the auditorium…

"First off I would like to thank the few of you that came." Said Ms. Rowe who was standing on the stage. The people there were Haley, Odd, Sissi, Herb, Nicholas, Milly, Tamia, and 5 other kids, "And remember, recruit your friends. Blackmail is always helpful." People started to giggle.

"Okay now let's start by reading some lines. Any volunteers? No? Okay Haley and Odd." Said Ms. Rowe getting off the stage and giving them some scripts. They got on stage and started the lines:

DANNY Ugh!

SANDY Danny!

Danny, are you all right? Danny, talk to me.

The least you can do is talk to me after the way you treated me.

DANNY The way I treated... I

Sandy, I told you I was sorry about that.

SANDY Ah, got you talking!

DANNY Oh!

SANDY You sure you're O.K.?

DANNY Yes, I'm fine.

So, you're still going out with that jockstrap?

SANDY Well...

DANNY Well, is he taking you to the dance?

SANDY Well, that all depends.

DANNY On what?

SANDY On you.

DANNY On me?

SANDY Yeah.

DANNY He can stag it.

Come on!

"Good job. Now…Sissi and Herb do the same." Said Ms. Rowe. Sissi and Herb went up and did the same scene…only worse, "Umm, nice try."

After the lines…

"Okay now it's time for the music part of the auditions. I don't care what you sing just do your best. Single auditions first then the pairs." Said Ms. Rowe, "First up is… Milly."

"Umm…okay." Said Milly shyly looking at Tamia who gave her an encouraging smile. Milly stood up and walked to the middle of stage. The music started and Milly started to sing…

Look at me,  
I will never pass for a perfect bride,  
or a perfect daughter.  
Can it be, I'm not meant to play this part.  
Now I see,  
That if I were truly to be myself, I would break my family's heart

Who is that girl I see  
Staring straight, back at me  
Why is my reflection someone I don't know  
Somehow I cannot hide, who I am  
though I've tried.  
When will my reflection show who I am inside.

When will my reflection show who I am inside.

Everyone clapped.

"Very powerful Milly good job!" said Ms. Rowe smiling. Milly grinned and hopped off the stage with the smile still on her face, "Now it's Sissi's turn." Sissi strutted on stage.

"I need one girl to say speak some lines." Said Sissi, "How about Haley?"

"Me? Okay." Said Haley she walked up on stage and Sissi handed her a piece of paper and they began:

Sissi

(spoken) Elphie - now that we're friends, I've decided to  
make you my new project.

Haley  
(spoken) You really don't have to do that

Sissi  
(spoken) I know. That's what makes me so nice!  
(sung) Whenever I see someone  
Less fortunate than I  
(And let's face it - who isn't  
Less fortunate than I?)  
My tender heart  
Tends to start to bleed  
And when someone needs a makeover  
I simply have to take over  
I know I know exactly what they need  
And even in your case  
Tho' it's the toughest case I've yet to face  
Don't worry - I'm determined to succeed  
Follow my lead  
And yes, indeed  
You will be:

Popular!  
You're gonna be popular!  
I'll teach you the proper ploys  
When you talk to boys  
Little ways to flirt and flounce  
I'll show you what shoes to wear  
How to fix your hair  
Everything that really counts

To be popular  
I'll help you be popular!  
You'll hang with the right cohorts  
You'll be good at sports  
Know the slang you've got to know  
So let's start  
'Cause you've got an awfully long way to go:

Don't be offended by my frank analysis  
Think of it as personality dialysis  
Now that I've chosen to be come a pal, a  
Sister and adviser  
There's nobody wiser  
Not when it comes to popular -  
I know about popular  
And with an assist from me  
To be who you'll bee  
Instead of dreary who-you-were: are:  
There's nothing that can stop you  
From becoming popu-  
Ler: lar:

La la la la  
We're gonna make  
You popular

When I see depressing creatures  
With unprepossessing features  
I remind them on their own behalf  
To think of  
Celebrated heads of state or  
Specially great communicators  
Did they have brains or knowledge?  
Don't make me laugh!

They were popular! Please -  
It's all about popular!  
It's not about aptitude  
It's the way you're viewed  
So it's very shrewd to be  
Very very popular  
Like me!

(spoken) Why, Miss Elphaba, look at you. You're beautiful.

Haley (spoken) I - I have to go:

Sissi  
(spoken) You're welcome!  
(sung) And though you protest  
Your disinterest  
I know clandestinely  
You're gonna grin and bear it  
Your new found popularity  
La la la la  
You'll be popular -  
Just not as quite as popular  
As me!

"Very nice voice Sissi and interesting choice of music. Thank you Haley for the help and your next." Said Ms. Rowe. Sissi walked off the stage and Haley began:

All they did was walk over  
Start off by shaking your hands  
That's how it went  
I had a smile on my face  
and I sat up straight

Oh yeah yeah  
I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you  
Chorus  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

No i just don't understand why you  
Wont talk to me it hurts that i'm  
So unwanted for nothing don't  
Talk words against me

I wanted to know you  
I wanted to show you

Chorus  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away

I tried to belong it didn't seem wrong  
My head aches  
It's been so long  
I write this song, that's what it takes  
Chorus  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away  
Chorus  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
You don't want me there  
You just shut me out  
You don't know me  
Don't ignore me  
If you had your way  
You'd just shut me up  
Make me go away  
Make me go away yeh yeh yeh  
Make me go away

"Great job Haley!" said Ms. Rowe as Haley walked off stage.

"Thanks." Said Haley.

"I'd give it a 10." Said Odd as Haley came back over.

"Thanks I was wicked nervous." Confessed Haley.

"Well ya did good!" said Odd smiling.

* * *

i worked hard on this! plz like it! If not tell me for future reference.

R&R

-misunderstood-tomboy-


	20. Bring in the Guys!

YAY! I UPDATED FINALLY !!!!!!!! srry, just started high school, hw, clubs, drama, and volleyball. oye...well here ya go!

* * *

Girls finish singing…

"Okay now that the girl are done time for the boy to be tortured and for us to watch and be either amazed or just laugh." Said Ms. Rowe receiving laughs, "Our first victim is Odd Della Robbia. Good luck." Ms. Rowe left the stage and Odd walked up on stage and looked at Haley getting a thumbs up as the music started…

Mandy used to be that girl  
The one that never said a word  
But she always sang  
S Club 7 and all those boy bands  
Now it's been a few years  
It looks like things have changed  
Now she's mine and I want to say

Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows

Mandy always tells the truth  
Even when it's hard to do  
And she always understands  
Even when it don't make sense  
Even though she is a blonde  
I'm the one that feels so dumb

Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows

When I have a problem  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When I'm feeling lonely  
I'm sure that Mandy knows  
When everything's crazy  
She's always there for me  
And I'm sure that she knows  
I'm never ever gonna let her go

Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows

Mandy always laughs when I act stupid  
I am unaware that I'm a nuisance  
With her it's never wasted time  
Mandy always knows exactly what I'm  
Thinking and she's always on my mind  
And now, I'm never gonna let her go  
Cause Mandy always knows

"Nice job Odd, I'm surprised." Said Ms. Rowe as Odd gave a quick thanks and got down.

"You did great!" said Haley giving Odd a hug as he blushed a little.

"Thanks." Said Odd. _She's so cute when she's happy. That was for all her… _thought Odd smiling at Haley and she smiled back.

"Next we have…William." said Ms. Rowe as he got up on stage and the music started…

Let me know that I've done wrong  
When I've known this all along  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
When we live such fragile lives  
It's the best way we survive  
I go around a time or two  
Just to waste my time with you

Tell me all that you've thrown away  
Find out games you don't wanna play  
You are the only one that needs to know

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret

Who has to know  
The way she feels inside (inside)  
Those thoughts I can't deny (deny)  
These sleeping thoughts won't lie (won't lie)  
And all I've tried to hide  
It's eating me apart  
Trace this life out

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret)

I'll keep you my dirty little secret  
(Dirty little secret)  
Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret  
(Just another regret, hope that you can keep it)  
My dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret  
Dirty little secret

Who has to know  
Who has to know

"Sweet job." Said Ms. Rowe, "Now time for the volunteers.no one raised their hand Oh fine. Herb your up." Herb slowly walked up, gulped and the music started…

Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
You know its kinda hard just to get along today  
Our subject isn't cool, but he thinks it anyway  
He may not have a clue, and he may not have style  
But everything he lacks, well he makes up in denial  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricki Lake  
The world needs wannabees  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
He needs some cool tunes, not just any will suffice  
But they didn't have Ice Cube so he bought Vanilla Ice  
Now cruising in his Pinto, he sees homies as he pass  
But if he looks twice, they're gonna kick his lilly ass!  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
The world loves wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the trendy thing!  
Now he's getting a tattoo yeah, he's getting ink done  
He asks for a 13, but they drew a 31  
Friends say he's trying too hard and he's not quite hip  
But in his own mind he's the, he's the dopest trick  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
Give it to me baby, uh huh, uh huh  
And all the girlies say I'm pretty fly for a white guy  
Uno dos tres cuatro cinco cinco seís  
So don't deflate, play it straight  
You know he really doesn't get it anyway  
Gonna play the field, keep it real  
For you know a way, for you know a way  
So if you don't break, just over compensate  
At least you know you can always go on Ricky Lake  
The world needs wannabes  
The world loves Wannabes  
Let's get some more wannabes  
Hey, hey, do the brand new thing!

"Umm…interesting." Said Ms. Rowe as Herb got down.

After boys sing…

"Okay well that was fun. Now for the REALLY fun part the pairs audition. Yay!" said Ms. Rowe, "Since not many people have rehearsed I'll just let you chose from the songs I have. Let's try…Haley and William." Haley's mouth dropped down and looked at William who had a smirk on his face looking right back at her.

"Don't worry, just a song." Said Odd reassuringly, _Oh god…_ thought Odd. Haley and William stood up and went over to the songs and chose a song. They got up on stage and the music started…

ANNIE: Anything you can do I can do better

...I can do anything better than you

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: Anything you can be I can be greater

...Sooner or later I'm greater than you

ANNIE: No, you're not

FRANK: Yes, I am

ANNIE: No, you're not

FRANK: Yes, I am

ANNIE: No, you're not

FRANK: Yes, I am, yes I am

FRANK: I can shoot a partridge with a single cartridge

ANNIE: I can get a sparrow with a bow and arrow

FRANK: I can live on bread and cheese

ANNIE: And only on that?

FRANK: Yes

ANNIE: So can a rat

FRANK: Any note you can reach I can go higher

ANNIE: I can sing anything higher than you

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

ANNIE: Anything you can buy I can buy cheaper

...I can buy anything cheaper than you

FRANK: Fifty cents

ANNIE: Forty cents

FRANK: Thirty cents

ANNIE: Twenty cents

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: Anything you can say I can say softer

ANNIE: I can say anything softer than you

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: I can drink my liquor faster than a flicker

ANNIE: I can do it quicker and get even sicker

FRANK: I can open any safe

ANNIE: Without being caught?

FRANK: Sure

ANNIE: That's what I thought (you crook)

FRANK: Any note you can hold I can hold longer

ANNIE: I can hold any note longer than you

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't - yes, you can

ANNIE: Anything you can wear I can wear better

...In what you wear I'd look better than you

FRANK: In my coat

ANNIE: In your vest

FRANK: In my shoes

ANNIE: In your hat

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can, yes, I can

FRANK: Anything you can say I can say faster

ANNIE: I can say anything faster than you

FRANK: Noyoucan't

ANNIE: YesIcan

FRANK: Noyoucan't

ANNIE: YesIcan

FRANK: Noyoucan't

ANNIE: YesIcan

FRANK: Noyoucan't

ANNIE: YesIcan

FRANK: I can jump a hurdle

ANNIE: I can wear a girdle

FRANK: I can knit a sweater

ANNIE: I can fill it better

FRANK: I can do most anything

ANNIE: Can you bake a pie?

FRANK: No

ANNIE: Neither can I

FRANK: Anything you can sing I can sing sweeter

ANNIE: I can sing anything sweeter than you

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Oh, yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

FRANK: No, you can't, can't, can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can, can, can, can

FRANK: No, you can't

ANNIE: Yes, I can

By the time the song ended people were laughing HARD. LOUD and HARD. (AN: if u knew the song u'd be laughing too ) Haley and William jumped of the stage and sat back down. Haley was in a bit of a huff and mumbling about stupid something while William was still smirking.

"Good job!" said Odd smiling.

"You didn't have to sing with him…" muttered Haley slouching in her seat. Odd smiled. He knew that only she could've made that good. Anyone else would have been to caught up in grumbling to do the song.

* * *

YAY! no that isn't all the pair singing i'm gonna have but that's all i could think of so far! hope u liked it!

R&R! PLZ!


	21. Why me?

I love you guys so much so i have spent 2 straight hrs to writing this chappie for you guys, start to finish! I think this is a really good chappie this time and there is a super fluffy ending on this one so enjoy! 3

* * *

"Okay now let's see… how 'bout… Sissy and Haley!" said Ms. Rowe. Odd and Haley stared at each other in pure shock. Haley looked over at Sissy who was glaring at Haley who glared right back as they went to pick a song. And the mayhem began…(AN: Haley is Elphaba and Sissy is Glinda.)

GLINDA:  
(spoken) Dearest darlingest Momsie and Popsicle:

ELPHABA:  
(spoken) My dear Father:

BOTH:  
There's been some confusion  
Over rooming here at Shiz:

ELPHABA:  
But of course, I'll care for Nessa:

GLINDA:  
But of course, I'll rise above it:

BOTH:  
For I know that's how you'd want me to respond  
(Spoken:) Yes  
There's been some confusion  
For you see, my roommate is:

GLINDA:  
Unusually and exceedingly peculiar  
And altogether quite impossible to describe:

ELPHABA:

Preppy.

GLINDA:  
What is this feeling,  
So sudden and new?

ELPHABA:  
I felt the moment  
I laid eyes on you;

GLINDA:  
My pulse is rushing;

ELPHABA:  
My head is reeling;

GLINDA:  
My face is flushing;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling?  
Fervid as a flame,  
Does it have a name?  
Yes! Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

GLINDA:  
For your face;

ELPHABA:  
Your voice;

GLINDA:  
Your clothing;

BOTH:  
Let's just say - I loathe it all  
Ev'ry little trait, however small  
Makes my very flesh begin to crawl  
With simple utter loathing  
There's a strange exhilaration  
In such total detestation  
It's so pure and strong!  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be loathing  
Loathing you  
My whole life long!

STUDENTS:  
Dear Glinda, you are just too good  
How do you stand it? I don't think I could!  
She's a terror! She's a Tartar!  
We don't mean to show a bias,  
But Glinda, you're a martyr!

GLINDA:  
Well; these things are sent to try us!

STUDENTS:  
Poor Galinda, forced to reside  
With someone so disgusticified  
We all just want to tell you:  
We're all on your side!  
We share your;

BOTH:  
What is this feeling  
So sudden and new?  
I felt the moment I laid eyes on you  
My pulse is rushing  
My head is reeling  
Oh, what is this feeling?  
Does it have a name?  
Yes  
Ahhh

STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):  
Loathing  
Unadultereated loathing  
For her face, her voice, her clothing  
let's just say - we loathe it all  
ev'ry little trait however small  
makes our very flesh being to crawl  
AHHH!

ALL:  
Loathing!

STUDENTS:  
loathing

BOTH:  
There's a strange exhilaration

STUDENTS:  
loathing

BOTH:  
In such total detestation

STUDENTS:  
loathing

BOTH:  
It's So pure, so strong

STUDENTS:  
So strong!

BOTH:  
Though I do admit it came on fast  
Still I do believe that it can last  
And I will be...

STUDENS (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing  
For forever...

STUDENTS (BACKGROUND):  
loathing...

BOTH:  
loathing,  
Truly deeply loathing you

STUDENTS:  
loathing you  
My whole Life long!

STUDENTS:  
Loathing  
Unadulterated loathing

ELPHABA:  
Boo!

GLINDA:  
AH!

They both jumped off stage and walked to their seats and sat down pouting.

"Why did I have to sing with 2 people I don't like in a row?" Haley asked Odd frowning slightly.

"If it makes you feel better, I think you did great." Said Odd making Haley smirk a little and look at Odd.

"Great job ladies. Now let's get some guys up here." Said Ms. Rowe looking at her clipboard, "Hmmm…Let's go with…William and Odd. This should be fun." Ms. Rowe jumped down and Haley whispered god luck with a snicker and gave him a kiss on the cheek and he walked away blushing a little. William had was a little mad at the fact that he had to sing with Odd, the one guy he REALLY didn't like, and that he had just saw that little peck. They looked through the music and the music began…

Odd:  
So many times out here  
I've watched a happy pair  
Of lovers walking in the night  
They had a kind of glow around them  
It almost looked like heaven's light

I knew I'd never know  
That warm and loving glow  
Though I might wish with all my might  
No face as hideous as my face  
Was ever meant for heaven's light

But suddenly an angel has smiled at me  
And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright

I dare to dream that she  
Might even care for me  
And as I ring these bells tonight  
My cold dark tower seems so bright  
I swear it must be heaven's light

Background singers:  
Confiteor Deo Omnipotenti (I confess to God almighty)  
Beatae Mariae semper Virgini (To blessed Mary ever Virgin)  
Beato Michaeli archangelo (To the blessed archangel Michael)  
Sanctis apostolis omnibus sanctis (To the holy apostles, to all the saints)

William:  
Beata Maria  
You know I am a righteous man  
Of my virtue I am justly proud

Background singers:  
Et tibit Pater (And to you, Father)

William:  
Beata Maria  
You know I'm so much purer than  
The common, vulgar, weak, licentious crowd

Background singers:  
Quia peccavi nimis (That I have sinned)

William:  
Then tell me, Maria  
Why I see her dancing there  
Why her smold'ring eyes still scorch my soul

Background singers:  
Cogitatione (In thought)

William:  
I feel her, I see her  
The sun caught in raven hair  
Is blazing in me out of all control

Background singers:  
Verbo et opere (In word and deed)

William:  
Like fire  
Hellfire  
This fire in my skin  
This burning  
Desire  
Is turning me to sin

It's not my fault

Background singers:  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)

William:  
I'm not to blame

Background singers:  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)

William:  
It is the gypsy girl  
The witch who sent this flame

Background singers:  
Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

William:  
It's not my fault

Background singers:  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)

William:  
If in God's plan

Background singers:  
Mea culpa (Through my fault)

William:  
He made the devil so much  
Stronger than a man

Background singers:  
Mea maxima culpa (Through my most griveous fault)

Frollo:  
Protect me, Maria  
Don't let this siren cast her spell  
Don't let her fire sear my flesh and bone  
Destroy Esmeralda  
And let her taste the fires of hell  
Or else let her be mine and mine alone

Guard:  
Minister Frollo, the gypsy has escaped

William:  
What?

Guard:  
No longer in the cathedral. She's gone

William:  
But how? Never mind. Get out, you idiot  
I'll find her. I'll find her if I have to burn down all of Paris

Hellfire  
Dark fire  
Now gypsy, it's your turn  
Choose me or  
Your pyre  
Be mine or you will burn

Background singers:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

William:  
God have mercy on her

Background singers:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

William:  
God have mercy on me

Background singers:  
Kyrie Eleison (Lord have mercy)

William:  
But she will be mine  
Or she will burn!

"Well done boys, better than the other guys I've heard before." Said Ms. Rowe, "Are there any other people who want a pair audition…none? Okay The Call Backs will be posted at 6 pm before supper and remember just because you don't get a call back doesn't mean you won't be in the play." Ms. Rowe got off the stage and everyone left. Odd and Haley left together and went to Haley's room.

In Haley's room…

"You did really good Odd." Said Haley looking over at Odd from her computer where she had put on some music.

"I guess, and you were cool, too. Even when you were singing with William and Sissy you did amazing!" said Odd as Haley sat down beside him on her bed.

"Thanks, but I didn't think I was that good. Sissy was pretty good, which means I should be worried." Said Haley laying back on her bed. Odd leaned back over Haley's head.

"No, you shouldn't. She may be good but you were amazing." Said Odd looking at Haley's eyes. _God…She's more then amazing…she's gorgeous…_ thought Odd leaning in and kissing Haley. She kissed back and put her hand on the side of his face. They leaned up and sat there. Odd 's hand grazed her face sending the soft tingles across her face as she smiled in to the kiss. She wrapped her arms around Odd's neck and he rested his hands on her waist. They broke away for air and smiled with their foreheads touching. Haley put her hand on Odd's face and he held her hand keeping it on his face turned his head and kissed her hand. Haley smiled and giggled. They just looked at each other for a few more seconds just enjoying each others company. Odd moved and leaned up against the wall and pulled Haley into his lap hugging her. She leaned on his back and Haley closed her eyes and sighed. Odd looked down at Haley smiled and laid his head on her head. _It's like I'm with an angel right now…_ thought Odd smiling. (An: X3 AWWWWWWWW!!!!! SO CUTE!!! X3)

* * *

Was that last paragraph not oh so hott and adorable? X3 i love my job! This chapter was so much fun to write and the Odd and William was so hard to think of. I had 2 other choices for that: hakunna matata ( funny but to weird P) and smack that ( WAY too freaky for the 2 guys XP)

RXR!!!!!!! PWEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD


	22. Sleeping Electricity

WAHOOOOOO!!!!! FINALLY! CHAPTER 22! srry it took so long but i have school shit and stuff that's taking up my time. ON WITH THE STORY!!!!!!

* * *

1 hour later…

Odd and Haley ended up sleeping for an hour. Haley woke up to Shut Up going off on her computer. Haley looked over and saw that Odd's face was next to hers and figured that they must have fell asleep and fell over into a sleeping position. She blushed, having Odd's face next to hers. She sat up on her elbows and rubbed her eyes. She sat on the side of her bed and poked Odd to wake him up. After 14 pokes he started to wake up. He sat up, rubbed his eyes and smiled at Haley with sleepy eyes.

"Sleepy?" asked Haley.

"Guess so." said Odd stretching a little.

"Well I'm gonna go get a drink, you want one?"

"Sure, soda please. Need caffeine." said Odd.

"Haha, 'kay. Bye!" said Haley giving Odd a quick kiss on the cheek and walking out the door. Odd swung his legs over the side of the bed, rubbed his eyes and stretched his arms. _BING!_ went Haley's computer. Odd walked over and saw she was being imed.

Kyoluver: heyy

Odd thought for a second and sat down and decided to talk to the person.

Totalanimefreak: hi

Kyoluver: okay who is this

Totalanimefreak: Haley

Kyoluver: couldn't be, she always greets w/ yo or hey not hi

Totalanimefreak: I've been caught .

Kyoluver: lol yes who is u

Totalanimefreak: i'm Odd

Kyoluver: cool name relationaship w/ haley?

Totalanimefreak: boyfriend

Kyoluver: WHAT!? OMG OMG OMG

Totalanimefreak: …

Kyoluver: WHEN DID U HOOK UP!?

Kyoluver: DID U KISS HER YET!?

Totalanimefreak: umm… yesterday and yep

Kyoluver: who kissed who?

Totalanimefreak: which time?

Kyoluver: O.o u've kissed her more than once?

Totalanimefreak: yep…about…7

Kyoluver: 7…OMG

Totalanimefreak: yah I kissed her the first time and most of the times

Kyoluver: Woah…once sec

Totalanimefreak: k

-Kyoluver requests a group chat-

AcceptDecline

Kyoluver: hit accept don't worry

Totalanimefreak: umm, ok

-Totalanimefreak has entered the chatroom-

-Kyoluver has entered the chatroom-

-confuzed615 has entered the chatroom-

-sportchic has entered the chatroom-

Totalanimefreak: hello?

Kyoluver: hey

confuzed615: yo

sportchic: hiya

Kyoluver: haley's BOYFRIEND is on her sn

confuzed615: OMFG BOYFRIEND?!

sportchic: WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL US!?

Totalanimefreak: …

Kyoluver: they've kissed alomst SEVEN times

confuzed615: 7? evil smirk go haley

sportchic: faints from shock

Totalanimefreak: .

Kyoluver: odd, haley's gonna kill you

confuzed615: oh yah

sportchic: still out of cold

Totalanimefreak: y?

Kyoluver: cuz haley hates when ppl talk about her personal life

confuzed615: oh yea the last time we teased her she ripped up my picture

sportchic: yah and she almost told a kid who had acrush on me who was gross I liked him

Totalanimefreak: shit… I'm dead

Kyoluver: yep

confuzed615: uhmm

sportchic: dead man typing

Right as that last im popped up Haley walked in the door with 2 sodas. Odd turned around eyes wide.

"I'm back, I got you a coke if that's okay." said Haley putting his soda down on the bed, opening hers and walking toward Odd. Odd quickly put the im window down, "What was that you just put down?"

"Nothing." said Odd quickly getting up, going around Haley and grabbing the drink. Haley looked at Odd suspiciously. She walked over to her desk, sat down, and opened up the window. She gasped and Odd's eyes quickly shut tightly waiting for the punishment.

"Odd…" said Haley clearly pissed.

"Yeah…Haley…" said Odd opening one eye to see Haley glaring at him from the chair, "Umm, well, I think I should go feed Kiwi…" Odd walked toward the door.

"Stop.he stopped Come here, now. he turned around and took a few steps forward Explain."

"Umm, well, the kyoluver person imed and I said hi and she asked what relation I had to you an-"

"-And you said boyfriend…" cut off Haley.

"Yea and then she started a chat room thing and they started talking and stuff and you walked in." explained Odd.

"Do you know why I'm mad? he shook his head I'm mad because Kelsey tells one person then they add to that and it goes on and on and probably next week I'm gonna get an im saying 'omg haley ur not a virgin?!' So now when I go back home for vacation I'm gonna get major crap." said Haley. Odd looked down and Haley sighed, "I forgive you Odd." Haley walked over to him and gave him a hug. He sighed and hugged back.

"I'm sorry…" whispered Odd in Haley's ear. He kissed her cheek and she looked at him and smiled. Haley leaned in and kissed Odd on the lips with him returning the favor. Haley looked and saw a black smoke blob coming at her. She froze up not knowing what to do and it shot at her and went in through her ear she started to shake her head making Odd pull away, "You okay Haley?" Then Haley looked at him with a smirk and she kissed Odd. Od ddidn't kno that XANA had taken control of her so he kissed back. He opened his eyes and pulled away for a second and he saw the XANA symbol in her eyes.

"XANA…"whispers Odd frowning. Haley frowns and sends Odd to the ground with an electric bolt. Odd flys back and hits the desk and crashes to the floor. He looks at haley who is walking toward him. She kneels down beside him, smirks puts her hand on his forehead and sends a bolt of electricity to his head making him shake and black out. With that XANa leaves Haley and she falls to the floor unconsious as XANA slinks off leaving 2 bodies lieing on the floor.

* * *

freaky ending right? it actually took me awhile to find this ending.

R&R


	23. Wake Up Rush

I AM SOOOOOOOOOOOO SORRY IT TOOK THIS LONG FOR A NEW CHAPTER!!!! I GOT WRITER'S BLOCK AND COMPLETELY FORGOT!!!!!! GOMEN!!!!! I know this isn't the longest chapter ever, in fact it's really short but I willl def be writing more often and more. There's only gonna be a chapter or 2 more of this story and then i'm gonna attempt a sequal! ENJOY THE CHAPTER!!!! =3

~*Luna Wolf

* * *

_Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep…_went Ulrich's phone. He put down his soccer magazine, pulled it out of his pocket and read the screen. It read- SOS XANA –J. Ulrich called Odd, after 10 rings he still hadn't answered. _What the hell, Odd? _thought Ulrich. He got up and made his way to the dorms.

Ulrich checked his room to find it empty besides with Kiwi. He called Haley's cell to find it off. He went to Haley's room and opened it easily with the door unlocked.

"Holy crap!" yelled Ulrich as he ran to the bodies of his two friends, he rolls Haley off Odd shaking both of them trying to get them to wake up, "Wake up! Come on guys!" Haley's eyes slowly flutter open.

"U-ulrich…?" says Haley slowly.

"Haley! What happened here?" exclaimed Ulrich as Haley sat up slowly, holding her head in pain.

"I-I don't k-know…the last thing I remember is Odd iming my friends and then something like…consumed my mind and I blacked out." Said Haley, her eyes watering looking at Odd's body. She put her hand to his face, "Is he gonna be okay, Ulrich?"

"I think so…" said Ulrich as he checked Odd's pulse, "We just need to wake him up somehow." He tried slapping Odd's face a little. "Come on Odd, wakey wakey!"

"I have an idea." Said Haley sucking on her finger, looking at Odd's face, "Sorry Odd but desperate times call for desperate measures." She stuck her wet finger in Odd's ear, with him shooting up screaming. Haley took her finger out of his ear and he rubbed he ear in disgust.

"What the hell?!" yelled Odd with Ulrich laughing, "So not funny dude!"

"Sorry Odd, but you were out cold! I couldn't think of any other way…" says Haley.

"First I get electrocuted then I get a wet-willy! Great! What else? Xana's trying to take over the planet again?" exclaims Odd looking at Ulrich who has a 'no duh' look on his face, "Greeeeeat…"

"What's this Xana person anyways? No one ever explained that to me." asks Haley looking from Ulrich to Odd.

"No one. Come on, Odd, Jeremie needs us." Says Ulrich getting up, helping Odd up to go to the door.

"Woah woah woah! You're not getting off that easy! I just got possessed by Xana-" shouts Haley getting up and being cut off from Odd's hand over her mouth shushing her.

"Don't start yelling about Xana!" Odd quietly yells uncovering Haley's mouth, "It isn't something we go around yelling. Come with us and we'll explain." Odd and Ulrich lead Haley down the stairs, out of the dorms, down the sewers, to the factory explaining about Xana the whole way.

"Wooow…" says Haley in amazement getting off the elevator seeing the supercomputer, "So this is it…Cool."

"Hey guys, head to the scanners." Said Jeremie to Odd and Ulrich as they hit the button to go down, waving bye to Haley.

"Wait! I wanna help too!" whined Haley as they elevator went down, "Come on, Jeremie, let me help somehow…" Jeremie looked at her and said, "Maybe next time."

_There's gonna be a next time?! How often does this happen?! _Haley thought to herself.

* * *

REEEEALLY lame ending for this chapter i kno soowwwwy!!! XOO I hope u liked it though ^^;;;;

R&R!!!!!!! PLZ!!!!!

~*Luna Wolf


	24. Author Note

hiiii people! It's Luna here and I just wanted to tell you guys that if ya want me to update i'm gonna have to get at least 5 reviews from the last chapter! so if you want an update you're gonna have to review and tell ur friends ^^ byyyyyye!

~*Luna Wolf


End file.
